Inocente
by Alelhi
Summary: Aquel tiempo en prisión por un delito que no había cometido le había destrozado la vida a Isabella Vulturi; la pérdida de su hija le había roto el corazón. Ahora que volvía a ser libre, tenía que enfrentarse al agente del FBI que la habia encerrado. Aquel hombre tenía la fuerza de espíritu necesaria para ayudarle a recuperar a su hija... Summary completo dentro.
1. Inocente

**El corazón de una madre, la fuerza de un hombre.**

**Aquel tiempo en prisión por un delito que no había cometido le había destrozado la vida a Isabella Vulturi; la pérdida de su hija le había roto el corazón. Ahora que volvía a ser libre, tenía que enfrentarse al agente del FBI que la habia encerrado. **

**Edward Cullen trataba de mantenerse frío, pero la ternura que se adivinaba en los ojos de Isabella le dijo que debía escucharla. Aquel hombre tenía la fuerza de espíritu necesaria para ayudarle a recuperar a su hija... una vez que lo convenciera de que alguien había salido impune del delito que ella había pagado.**

**Edward se odiaba a sí mismo por desearla de aquel modo; pero estaba dispuesto a remover cielo y tierra hasta paliar todo el daño que había recibido Isabella. Iba a utilizar todo lo que estuviera en su mano para demostrar su inocencia y recuperar a su hija... aunque a cambio él tuviera que entregarle el corazón…**


	2. Libre

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama pertenece a Harper Allen. Yo sólo me encargo de la adaptación._**

No se parecía en nada a como la recordaba. Edward Cullen estudió la figura rígidamente inmóvil de la mujer que se hallaba sentada frente a él, mientras la camarera les servía los cafés.

—¿Algo más? —inquirió con tono antipático, desmintiendo el texto de la placa que llevaba en la solapa: «¡Hola! Soy Gianna. ¡Que pasen un buen día!».

Llevaba una mancha de ketchup en el uniforme. Edward dudaba que aquella mujer, con aquel aspecto y aquellos modales, pudiera alegrarle el día a nadie. Al menos ese no era el efecto que estaba suscitando en su silenciosa compañera de mesa. Hasta el momento, Isabella ni siquiera había dado muestras de advertir su presencia. Era como si estuviera rodeada de un escudo invisible. Un escudo que no dejara penetrar a nadie.

¿Y qué? Pensó fríamente que a él no podía importarle menos lo que le pasara a Isabella Vulturi. El simple hecho de que pudiera pasear por Seattle como una mujer libre era bastante más de lo que se merecía.

—Eso es todo, gracias —sin alzar la mirada, Edward le tendió un billete de veinte dólares—. Por favor, mantenga desocupada la mesa contigua durante una media hora.

El billete no tardó en desaparecer en su bolsillo, pero la camarera no se movió.

—Eso no se lo puedo garantizar, señor. Si se me queda libre alguna mesa, me pierdo las propinas. Cada vez es más duro ganarse la vida, ¿verdad, encanto?

Se había dirigido a Isabella en un intento por ganarse su solidaridad femenina. Cuando Edward vio que la camarera posaba ligeramente su mano sobre el hombro de Isabella, se dispuso a intervenir. Fue demasiado tarde.

—Quítame la mano de encima... ¡ahora mismo!

En ningún momento había dejado de mirar fijamente su taza de café. Había siseado las palabras, casi sin mover los labios, con un tono inequívocamente amenazador. La camarera se había quedado de piedra.

—No soy tu «encanto». Y no me gusta que me toquen —añadió, alzando la mirada

hacia ella—. Si te empeñas en insistir quizá puedas sacarle algún billete más, pero yo que tú no tentaría a la suerte.

Nadie más pareció haber advertido el incidente, y Edward lo dejó estar. Le ofreció a la estremecida Gianna otro billete.

—Media hora. Es un asunto privado, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —repuso, pálida—. Muy bien, señor... —y se retiró precipitadamente.

—Este café está asqueroso.

Isabella se palmeó un bolsillo del impermeable barato que llevaba y sacó un aplastado paquete de cigarrillos. Se puso uno en la boca y lo encendió, haciendo gala de la economía de movimientos que parecía caracterizarla. No dejó el paquete sobre la mesa, sino que se lo volvió a guardar.

—Antes no fumabas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Edward.

Tan pronto como hubo pronunciado las palabras, se sintió un estúpido.

—No, señor Cullen. Antes no fumaba. Durante estos dos últimos años he contraído algunos malos hábitos. Pero he perdido otros... como fingir que me importan las conversaciones tan estúpidas como esta. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

Los periódicos de Seattle la habían llamado «La muñeca de porcelana», y Edward se dijo que el nombre le había cuadrado a la perfección. Su cutis tenía en aquel entonces el brillo y el color de la porcelana más delicada. Recordaba bien su esplendorosa melena caoba, contrastando con los trajes oscuros y caros que solía llevar. Y sus ojos chocolate, los más hermosos que había visto en su vida, bordeados por largas pestañas negras. Unos ojos que tan a menudo había visto inundados de lágrimas...

Se había maravillado de su capacidad para echarse a llorar a lágrima viva, sin previo aviso. Recordó furioso aquellas lágrimas que solían anegar sus ojos, efectivas pero no lo suficientemente reales, para estropearle el maquillaje. Cuando tuvo lugar el juicio de Isabella Vulturi, Edward tenia veintiocho años, y no era ningún novato del FBI, sino un veterano con diez de trabajo continuado en la Agencia.

Pero incluso él se había preguntado más de una vez si no se habría equivocado con ella. La había visto a lo largo de los tres días que duró el juicio, y hacia el tercero había ofrecido una imagen tan conmovedora y maravillosamente hermosa... que nadie que la hubiera visto habría podido sospechar jamás que la estaban juzgando por múltiples cargos de homicidio.

De hecho, aquellas manos finas y delicadas habían entregado un paquete mortal a su marido, Demetri Vulturi, apenas unos minutos antes de que subiera a su avión privado. Y aquellos ojos chocolate probablemente habían fingido una bien ensayada expresión de horror cuando, al poco de su despegue, había explotado en el aire.

Pero, al final, a pesar de sus lágrimas y de sus protestas de inocencia, aquella joven viuda de veintitrés años había sido condenada por el asesinato de su marido y de las otras tres almas inocentes que lo habían acompañado en el avión aquella noche. Se había hecho justicia, se recordó aquel instante Edward con sombría satisfacción. Lo único que lamentaba era que Isabella no hubiera tenido cuatro vidas para pasarlas en prisión: una por cada víctima que había asesinado a sangre fría.

Pocos días atrás se había enterado de que estaban a punto de liberarla por un tecnicismo judicial. Al principio había pensado que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

—Si vamos a quedarnos aquí mirándonos la cara el uno al otro, le aseguro que yo tengo mucho mejores cosas que hacer, señor Cullen —rezongó Isabella, aplastando el cigarrillo en el cenicero y disponiéndose a levantarse—. Esta es mi primera noche de libertad. Es mejor que no le diga cómo pretendo pasarla...

—Siéntate.

Su tono no reflejó en absoluto la furia que le bullía por dentro, pero por un instante distinguió un fugaz brillo de aprensión en su mirada de asombro. Recogiéndose un delicado mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, volvió a sentarse.

Seguía pareciendo una muñeca: a pesar suyo, aquel pensamiento asaltó su cerebro. Excepto que ahora parecía una muñeca largo tiempo abandonada por una niña, una muñeca que había perdido, con los años, su color y su encanto. Aquellos ojos, que en otro tiempo habían resplandecido con lágrimas de diamante, lo miraban en aquel momento con frialdad, impasibles. No. Isabella Vulturi no volvería a llorar.

Y no había motivo alguno para que eso lo preocupara. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar, empleó un tono mucho más duro de lo que había pretendido.

—No vas a volverla a ver. ¿Entendido?

—Descuide —desvió la mirada—. Ya me lo han advertido.

Edward continuó como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.

—Si crees que algo ha cambiado simplemente porque te has salido con la tuya y has engatusado a algún juez, ya puedes ir olvidándote de ello. Si existiera un mínimo de justicia en este mundo, ahora mismo tendrías que seguir entre rejas. Te condenaron por asesinato, Isabella. Si llego a sospechar siquiera que haces algún intento por localizarla...

—Déjelo ya, ¿quiere? Ya le he dicho que comprendo perfectamente mi situación.

Alzó ligeramente la barbilla, tensa, y por un instante el fantasma de la antigua Isabella asomó a sus rasgos.

Edward había visto en cierta ocasión una fotografía suya en un periódico, en una gala de artistas. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, sujeto con broches de pedrería; las cejas, finas y bien delineadas, levemente arqueadas con actitud distante, displicente. Y mantenía levantada la barbilla de la misma aristocrática manera... Demetri Vulturi, también aparecía, en la foto, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo, posesivo y protector, como si fuera un trofeo... mientras sonreía a la otra pareja presente en la imagen: su hermana Rosalie y su flamante marido, Royce King. Vulturi y King ya estaban condenados en aquel entonces. Los dos viajaban a bordo del avión cuando Demetri abrió el paquete que le había entregado su esposa.

—Me sigue mirando igual que me miraba durante el juicio. Veo que no ha perdido esa mala costumbre —la voz de Isabella contenía un cierto matiz de furia—. Supongo que debe de sentir una singular debilidad por las mujeres peligrosas; señor Cullen... ¿o es que alberga algún tipo de fantasía sexual con las presas, como les sucede a algunos hombres?

—Quiero que esto te quede muy claro, Isabella —pronunció, inclinándose hacia ella. Cuando vio que se disponía a apartarse, le sujetó firmemente las dos manos—. Tú no eres mi fantasía sexual. Eres una asesina. Una asesina que mató al padre de su propia hija, al marido de su mejor amiga y a otras dos personas que ni siquiera conocía.

—Ya, claro —repuso, tensa—. Esa es una reputación que tuve que defender desde el primer día que entré en prisión. Ya sabe usted cómo reciben a las novatas en ese ambiente.

—Estoy seguro de que te las arreglaste muy bien —seguía sin soltarla—. Eres como un gato: siempre consigues caer de pie. Eso ya lo has demostrado suficientemente.

—Sí. Es una pena que los tribunales tengan que tomar en cuenta pequeños detalles tan molestos y engorrosos como los derechos constitucionales de una persona, ¿verdad? Y ahora suélteme de una vez. Me está haciendo daño.

A pesar de su mirada impasible, había levantado la voz lo suficiente como para llamar la atención, de manera que Edward tuvo que soltarla, frustrado. ¿Qué diablos había esperado? ¿Algún tipo de remordimiento? ¿Algún sentimiento, aunque fuera mínimo, de culpa? Una parte de su ser siempre se había negado a creer que Isabella era lo que aparentaba: una persona carente de emoción alguna, indiferente a las vidas que había destrozado.

No había sido tan ingenuo como para esperar que su breve período de encarcelamiento hubiera podido rehabilitarla de alguna forma. Pero sí había albergado la leve y vana esperanza de que esa experiencia la hubiera hecho enfrentarse con sus propios actos. Nada podía conmover a Isabella Vulturi. Ni siquiera la pérdida de su hija.

Se recordó que había hecho lo que se había propuesto hacer. Le había transmitido el mensaje, aunque, por su reacción, al parecer no había sido necesario. Como el ave fénix, Isabella había renacido de la pira funeraria de su antigua vida, y estaba dispuesta a comenzar otra, libre de toda carga de su pasado. Ya se disponía a levantarse, reacio a pasar un minuto más en su compañía, cuando de repente se detuvo.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió, con la mirada fija en su mano izquierda.

—No creo que quiera saberlo, Cullen —sonrió fríamente—. Destrozaría sus arraigados prejuicios acerca de que siempre consigo caer de pie —alzó la mano y contempló por un instante las marcas antes de enseñárselas abiertamente.

En su muñeca se distinguía una cicatriz con forma de media luna, profunda y llamativa. La expresión de Isabella era firme y tranquila, con un ligero destello de burla. Y, sin embargo, no consiguió engañarlo. Detrás de aquella máscara se ocultaba una mujer que sufría. Isabella Vulturi había vivido un auténtico infierno.

Fue como si le hubieran hundido un puño en el plexo solar. De pronto, hasta le costó trabajo respirar. Sí, alrededor de Isabella había un agobiante halo de desesperación, que casi se podía palpar...

—¿Eso es la huella... de algún tipo de arma blanca improvisada? —le preguntó, con

la garganta seca.

—Mas bien un mordisco, Edward —por un instante le temblaron los dedos—. Un día acorralaron a la nueva en una esquina de la galería, y le hincaron el diente. Supongo que se trataba de un rito de iniciación, o algo parecido...

Le mostró la cicatricez durante unos segundos más, como si le estuviera enseñando una sortija, para que admirara su brillo.

—Bueno, me voy —pronunció, indiferente—. Necesito encontrar alojamiento para esta noche. Dado que no tengo habitación reservada en el Ritz, será mejor que me ponga a buscar cuanto antes una. Y si vuelve usted a acercarse a mí, Cullen, le aseguro que se lo haré pagar con creces. ¿Entendido?

Aquella mujer lo estaba amenazando. La compasión que había sentido por ella se evaporó al momento.

—¿Qué es lo que andas planeando, Isabella? ¿Otro paquete bomba?

—No. Una denuncia por intento de violación — respondió fríamente—. Vuelva a acercarse a mí y me rasgaré tan rápidamente la blusa que no tendrá tiempo de sacar su maldita credencial antes de que la policía se le eche encima. La acusación no prosperará, claro, pero mancillará su expediente. Piense en ello.

—Y piensa tú en esto —replicó Edward, incapaz de dominar su furia por más tiempo—. Nunca dejaré de vigilarte. Me aseguraré personalmente de que jamás llegues a encontrarla. Tenlo bien presente si algún lejano día se te ocurre jugar a la mamá con ella. Se las está arreglando perfectamente sin ti. Está volviendo a llevar una vida normal... y no dejaré que se la arruines por segunda vez.

—¿Usted... usted la ha visto? —ya había empezado a volverse, cuando de repente se quedó paralizada—. ¿Cuándo la ha visto? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le ha sucedido algo?

—había formulado aquellas preguntas con una urgencia desesperada, atropellando las palabras.

Seguía mirándolo fijamente, conteniendo el aliento. Hasta que se recuperó. Esbozando una sonrisa burlona, se encogió de hombros. Encendió otro cigarrillo.

—Ahora lo entiendo. Por eso la ha mencionado. Porque quería ver si yo me conmovía... aunque solo fuera un poco.

—No te conmoviste cuando viste explotar el avión en el que viajaba tu marido. Tengo entendido que tampoco nadie te vio conmoverte en prisión. No. No esperaba nada de eso. Pero dime una cosa: ¿por qué no puedes pronunciar su nombre?

La sombra de dolor que por un instante creyó distinguir en sus ojos, desapareció tan rápidamente que la atribuyó a una distorsión del humo del cigarrillo. Lo había encendido con un fósforo, que seguía sosteniendo en la mano derecha, sin apagarlo. Con un movimiento deliberado, fue acercando lentamente el pulgar y el índice de la otra mano a la llama, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Edward sabía que se estaba quemando, pero aun así continuaba sosteniéndole la mirada, imperturbable. Hasta que lo apagó. Ni siquiera había pestañeado.

—Carlie. Se llama Carlie, y solía ser mi hija, antes de que gente como tú me la arrebatara —comenzó a tutearlo, rabiosa—. ¿Lo ves, Edward? Puedo pronunciar su nombre. Lo que pasa es que no hay razón para hacerlo... ya que nunca más volveré a verla.

Continuó mirándolo durante unos segundos más antes de cerrar los ojos, como si se hubiera cansado de la conversación. Y Edward sé lo dijo. No sabía por qué, pero se lo dijo.

—La vi anteayer. Está bien. No le ha pasado nada malo.

Isabella seguía con los ojos cerrados, apretando los labios. Hasta que volvió a abrirlos. Aquellos fabulosos ojos de color chocolate que habían invadido sus sueños durante los dos últimos años.

—Gracias —repuso en un tono tan bajo que Edward apenas pudo oírla.

En aquel instante, otra camarera se acercó a su mesa.

—Es el turno libre de Gianna —les informó—. ¿Quieren tomar algo más?

—No —respondió Edward, que se había quedado desconcertado por la reacción de Isabella— Íbamos a marcharnos.

Cuando se volvió nuevamente hacia ella, vio que estaba apagando tranquilamente el cigarrillo que acababa de encender. Había vuelto a recuperarse. Cualquier vulnerabilidad que hubiera mostrado unos segundos antes, había desaparecido por completo. Y sus ojos ya no tenían el cálido brillo del chocolate.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo, Cullen —volvió a amenazarlo—. Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saber lo muy bajos que pueden llegar a ser esos golpes.

—Hey —frunció el ceño, sorprendido—, yo no he...

Pero ella lo interrumpió:

—Sé mucho más de lo que crees. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me he tomado la molestia de averiguar todo lo posible sobre el hombre que me destrozó la vida —su expresión se ensombreció—. Perdiste a un hijo, ¿verdad?

De repente, Edward dejó de oír el bullicioso ruido de la cafetería. Un estruendo comenzó a atronarle los oídos. ¿Cómo había podido saberlo? Se sentía violado, mancillado. Aquella mujer había investigado sus antecedentes. No sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero de alguna forma había averiguado más cosas sobre él, durante aquellos dos años en prisión, que lo poco que sabían sus más cercanos compañeros de trabajo. No tenía ningún derecho a...

—No te gusta que una desconocida meta las narices en tu vida personal, ¿verdad? Pues la mía apareció en las páginas de portada de los periódicos, Edward... gracias a ti y a tus compinches. Como te dije antes, yo tampoco quiero que te acerques a mí.

En esa ocasión, cuando se volvió para marcharse, Edward esperó a que llegara a la puerta para llamarla. Furiosa, lo miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Cullen? —inquirió con tono impaciente.

Señaló el paquete de cigarrillos que estaba en una esquina de la mesa.

—Olvidas tu tabaco, Isabella. Yo no fumo.

Dio un paso hacia él. Pero de inmediato se frenó en seco.

—Yo tampoco, Edward. Acabo de dejarlo ahora mismo —sonrió, tensa—. A partir de ahora, seré una ciudadana modelo.

Y se marchó. Edward bajó la mirada a la mesa. Aquel paquete de cigarrillos y su taza vacía de café constituían la única prueba de que Isabella había estado allí. Se había estado burlando de él, pensó, súbitamente furioso. Incluso su último comentario había contenido un mensaje oculto, que sabía que comprendería. Le había estado diciendo, en todo momento, que poseía la fortaleza y voluntad necesarias para hacer lo que quisiera. Para obrar a su antojo.

Se había estado burlando de él. Y le había mentido. Isabella Vulturi estaba absolutamente decidida a buscar a su hija.

_**Hola a todos! **_

_**Este es el comienzo de una nueva historia, espero que les guste.**_


	3. Lo correcto

—Hueles a fiesta, mami...

Isabella besó en la mejilla a su hija, que seguía aspirando profundamente, deleitada, su caro perfume. Mientras la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos, rezó para poder contener las lágrimas en aquellos momentos finales. Afortunadamente, la atención de Carlie se hallaba centrada en otra cosa.

En aquel instante estaba acariciando los pendientes de perlas que, en un gesto de coraje, se había puesto aquella mañana.

—Pareces una princesa, mami.

—¿Tú crees, gatita? —la garganta se le cerró de dolor en el mismo instante en que pronunció aquel cariñoso apelativo.

No podía hacerlo, pensó desesperada. No podría soportarlo. Si en aquel momento le preparaba una maleta a Carlie, podrían estar en el aeropuerto antes de que cualquiera se diese cuenta... Podrían abandonar juntas el país, cambiar de nombre, comenzar una nueva vida...

Solo que no tenía pasaporte. Y, cuando el tribunal descubriera su desaparición, todas las autoridades del país la buscarían a ella y a su hija. No podía hacerlo. No tenía otra opción. Abrió los ojos justo cuando Angela, el ama de llaves, ahogaba un sollozo, a unos pasos de ella. Ben, el fiel chofer, esperaba al lado de la puerta, retorciendo nervioso la gorra entre sus dedos. Había llegado el momento de marcharse. Y aunque tenía la sensación de que le estaban arrancando el corazón del pecho, tenía que conseguir que aquella despedida fuera lo más normal y natural posible. Por el bien de su hija.

—¿Por qué estás llorando, mami?

_Porque cuando hoy entre en el tribunal, estoy segura de que ya no volveré a salir, cariño. Porque doce personas que no me conocen de nada probablemente me encontrarán culpable de un acto horrible. Porque tú eres mi vida. Y porque tengo un miedo horrible a no volver a verte más_. Forzó una sonrisa. Y vio que la sombra de preocupación que había visto en la mirada de su hija desaparecía rápidamente.

—Porque las perlas hacen llorar, corazón. Es lo que se dice. Y ahora, vuelve con Angela a la cocina y termínate tu tostada, ¿de acuerdo? Hasta luego, gallinita roja.

—Hasta luego, cocodrilo —rió Carlie, repitiendo una vez más su saludo secreto, que solo ellas conocían—.Te quiero billones —y, mientras seguía pronunciando las palabras de aquel divertido ritual de complicidad, echó a correr hacia la cocina, saltando de alegría.

—Te quiero billones —susurró Isabella antes de que las lágrimas corrieran al fin, libremente, por su rostro. Acababa de atesorar aquella preciosa imagen de su hija en la memoria, justo antes de que doblara la esquina del pasillo y desapareciera de su vida—. Billones y trillones —añadió, sin aliento—. Para toda la eternidad, gatita mía.

Lentamente se volvió hacia la puerta, donde Ben la estaba esperando. Y el interminable dolor dio comienzo.

Isabella se abrazaba con fuerza a la húmeda almohada, luchando por no despertarse. A veces el sueño se repetía. Y a pesar de la atroz angustia que revivía noche tras noche cuando llegaba a su final, merecía la pena aferrarse a él. Aferrarse, aunque solo fuera en su imaginación, a aquel pequeño cuerpecillo, apretar el rostro contra aquella deliciosa melenita castaña, aspirar el dulce y limpio aroma de la piel de Carlie. Pero, en aquella ocasión, eso no le hizo ningún bien. Con gesto cansino, abrió los ojos. Y se encontró en una habitación extraña, que no le sonaba de nada...

Segundos después se sentó bruscamente en la cama, con el corazón acelerado. Ya no estaba en la cárcel. Era libre, ¡libre! Apartó la manta con rapidez y se levantó. No importaba que estuviera en la habitación más barata del motel más barato que había podido encontrar la noche anterior. Era libre, se repitió, temblando de emoción.

A veces había llegado a pensar que aquel momento jamás llegaría. Y estar libre significaba que podía empezar a buscar a Carlie. Apenas podía creer que fuera cierto. No le extrañaba que estuviera temblando como una hoja.

—Has salido —susurró, mirándose en el espejo—. Te decían que eras demasiado blanda, demasiado mimada... y que nunca sobrevivirías. Se equivocaban. No sabían que tenías un motivo para vivir.

Sin dejar de mirarse, apoyó las palmas de las manos en el espejo. Había dormido con el sostén de algodón y las sencillas bragas que constituían toda la ropa interior que poseía. Contra la palidez de su piel, los tirantes del sostén parecían deslucidos de tantos lavados como le había hecho, y sintió una punzada de humillación. Había entrado en la cárcel luciendo un traje de alta costura, calzando zapatos artesanales italianos, llevando lencería de satén y encaje. Y había salido, casi dos años después, con un blusón de poliéster, sin forma. Su propia ropa se había perdido, o al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho. Por eso, lo primero que había hecho cuando salió el día anterior fue gastarse unos pocos dólares en una tienda de ropa de segunda mano.

Había dejado el blusón en el probador de la tienda y durante cerca de una hora había vagado por las calles, sin sentir el frío de abril, ebria de júbilo, de excitación. Poco a poco había ido acostumbrándose a las luces, a los letreros de neón, a la gente que invadía las aceras. Hasta que un hombre alto se detuvo repentinamente frente a ella, bloqueándole el paso.

Con pasmosa facilidad, Edward Cullen le había arrancado toda ilusión que pudiera haberse hecho de haber dejado atrás su pasado. Nada más verlo se había sentido vulnerable, expuesta, como sí todo el mundo a su alrededor supiera quién era y dónde había pasado los últimos veintitrés meses de su vida. Y él había querido que se sintiera así.

Pero había cometido un grave error, pensó con una fría punzada de furia. Había creído estar hablando con Isabella Vulturi. La Isabella Vulturi de hacía dos años, la mujer a cuyo encarcelamiento había contribuido. Aquella mujer habría aceptado seguramente su advertencia. Pero aquella mujer había dejado de existir.

—Me has enseñado tus cartas, Cullen. Eso no ha sido nada inteligente —le dijo a su imagen reflejada—. No deberías haberme dejado saber lo mucho que me odiáis, porque a partir de ahora, ya estoy advertida. Y vigilaré mis pasos.

A pesar de sus palabras, se estremeció al recordar el breve y hostil encuentro que habían mantenido durante el día anterior. Por un instante volvió a ver su expresión, implacablemente rencorosa. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de detenerla.

Sintió miedo. En el espejo, su propia imagen tembló levemente, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. A veces, el sueño que había tenido continuaba. Y los acontecimientos desfilaban delante de sus ojos como en una sucesión de fotografías. Las caras de los miembros del jurado. La expectación de los periodistas. Su propia confusión e incertidumbre hasta que un policía le puso las esposas. Y, cuando abandonaba el tribunal, el fugaz pero inequívoco brillo de compasión de unos ojos: los de Edward Cullen.

Se irguió bruscamente, desechando aquellas imágenes. Se lo habría imaginado. La piedad no era una de las virtudes de Cullen. Si aquel hombre poseía algo de humanidad, ciertamente no la malgastaría en una mujer a la que consideraba una asesina sin entrañas. Y, por lo que había sabido durante aquellas últimas semanas, él no era el único en pensar eso.

—Tu cuñada solo aceptó testificar contra ti después de que las autoridades le garantizaran su seguridad —le había informado Lauren Mallory, compañera suya en la cárcel—. ¿Que si creo que existe alguna posibilidad de que tu sentencia sea anulada después de la desautorización de las pruebas que encontró la policía en tu casa de verano? Rotundamente, sí.

Lauren se había encogido de hombros. Y, en aquel pequeño gesto, Isabella casi había podido ver a la poderosa y brillante abogada que había sido antes de que la adicción a la cocaína la hubiera destrozado y robado la libertad.

—La policía no necesitó una orden judicial para registrar la casa que había sido de tu marido, pero la residencia de verano de Cape Ann siempre había estado exclusivamente a tu nombre. Sin embargo, los cables y productos químicos que fueron encontrados allí nunca debieron ser formalmente utilizados como prueba, y sin ellos, lo único que tienen contra ti es el testimonio de Rosalie afirmando haberte visto entregando el paquete a Demetri justo antes de subir al avión. Y eso no basta para demostrar que tú conocías su contenido.

Isabella la había escuchado esperanzada. Pero acto seguido la antigua abogada había agregado, con tono pesaroso:

—Sin embargo, eso no cambia el acuerdo al que llegó Rosalie con las autoridades, o el hecho de que consiguiera la custodia permanente de Carlie cuando a ti te encarcelaron. Oh, quizá después de una larga y laboriosa batalla legal podrías, con mucha suerte, recuperar a tu hija... pero lo dudo. Incluso aunque tu cuñada no tuviera el respaldo de la fortuna de los Vulturi, se ganaría de todas formas la comprensión y la compasión de cualquier tribunal. Su propio marido iba a bordo de aquel avión... ¿quién se atrevería a arrebatarle la niña a una pobre viuda, para entregársela a la asesina de su marido y de su cuñado? —antes de continuar, suavizó su tono de voz—. Dices que Rosalie siempre adoró a Carlie. Al menos sabes que tu hija está en manos de alguien que la quiere. Muchas de las mujeres que están encerradas aquí ni siquiera tienen esa esperanza.

Le debía su libertad a Lauren, pensó Isabella mientras se alejaba del espejo para asomarse a la ventana. Quizá lo más lógico y sensato fuera seguir el consejo de la brillante abogada y asumir que había perdido a su hija para siempre. Pero no podía.

Porque si lo hacía, no tendría ya ningún motivo para seguir viviendo. El elegante traje azul que había llevado aquella última mañana, cuando se despidió de Carlie, no había sido encontrado cuando recogió sus pertenencias a la salida de prisión. Con el corazón en un puño, había esperado en la entrada a que le devolvieran el resto de sus posesiones. Cuando la funcionaría le espetó que su bolso de piel también estaba perdido, y que ya la avisarían cuando se lo encontraran, lógicamente temió lo peor.

—Tenía también unos pendientes —le había dicho a la funcionaría—. No eran caros, pero tenían un valor sentimental para mí... ¿Todavía están?

La mujer había intercambiado una irónica mirada con el guardia de la puerta.

—¿Valor sentimental? ¿Acaso era un regalo de tu último marido, cariño? Aquí están.

Y descuidadamente lanzó los grandes pendientes de perla sobre el mostrador, en un gesto de inequívoca hostilidad. Pero Isabella estaba acostumbrada a aquel trato. La mayor parte del personal de la cárcel le había dejado muy claro que desaprobaba su liberación.

—Sinceramente, he visto imitaciones mejores en las máquinas de bolas de chicle. Tenía entendido que las zorras ricachonas como vosotras nunca llevabais perlas verdaderas, pero... ¿no podías haberte permitido algo menos barato?

Evidentemente, por eso no se los habían robado. Porque equivocadamente habían pensado que las perlas eran falsas, de tan grandes como eran.

A través de la sucia ventana de la habitación del motel, Isabella podía ver a un grupo de peatones esperando a que cambiara un semáforo, allá abajo. Por un instante creyó haber reconocido a Edward Cullen destacándose entre ellos, y se quedó paralizada.

Alto. Hombros anchos. Pelo cobrizo. Pero cuando el semáforo cambió a verde y el hombre echó a andar, pudo verle la cara y se tranquilizó. No era él. Por el momento, estaba a salvo.

Sus vaqueros estaban doblados sobre el respaldo de la silla. Rebuscando en uno de los bolsillos delanteros, sacó dos objetos envueltos en pañuelos de papel. Los desenvolvió cuidadosamente. Eran los pendientes de perlas. Carlie los había llamado _sus pendientes de princesa_. Demetri se los había comprado como regalo de bodas, insistiendo en que se los pusiera siempre que salieran juntos. En una ocasión le había comentado que le encantaba exhibir sus impecables gustos... tanto en joyas como en mujeres.

Para Demetri, las apariencias siempre habían sido lo fundamental. Demasiado tarde descubrió Isabella que sus regalos y sus atenciones hacia ella eran tan vacíos como, con el tiempo, llegaría a ser su matrimonio. Y todavía tardó más tiempo en descubrir que su hija le importaba igual de poco. Carlie y ella solamente habían sido para él como un decorado en su vida. El decorado más apropiado para un hombre de su riqueza y posición.

Era la persona más fría e insensible que había conocido... tanto en su vida personal como profesional. En el fondo, Isabella siempre había estado convencida de que ese y no otro había sido el motivo de su muerte. Algún rival que había destruido, algún ejecutivo al que había arruinado... Alguien había encontrado una manera de matarlo y, al mismo tiempo, presentarla a ella como autora del crimen. Pero aunque aquel anónimo enemigo le había robado dos años de su vida, no tenía ninguna intención de descubrir su identidad. Solo estaba interesada en una cosa. Y no era la venganza.

Los pendientes que Demetri le había regalado conservaban todo su valor. Eran perlas de los Mares del Sur, enormes, ribeteadas de diamantes. Y esas perlas la ayudarían a recuperar a su hija.

—Voy a encontrarla, Cullen —pronunció en medio del silencio de la habitación—. Quiero lo que tú y otros como tú me habéis quitado: mi hija, mi vida, mi libertad... y lo conseguiré. Y cuando lo consiga, desapareceremos tan completamente que nunca más volverás a saber de nosotras.

—¿Que tú qué?

Isabella se quedó mirando de hito en hito al joven, de pelo largo y grasiento, que estaba

sentado delante del ordenador.

—He dicho que solo tardé un par de horas en cumplir tu encargo después de que te marcharas el martes. Debiste haberme dado un número para que pudiera localizarte.

—se recogió una grasienta greña detrás de la oreja—. Así que has estado allí, ¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Tráfico de drogas?

Había una distraída curiosidad en su tono, porque la mayor parte de su atención estaba concentrada en la pantalla. Pulsó una tecla sin esperar su respuesta. Isabella se dijo que, en cualquier caso, no iba a revelarle la verdad.

Una de sus compañeras de cárcel le había dado su nombre. Desde aquella primera mañana en que vendió las perlas en un local del mercado negro, otro contacto de la prisión, no habla dejado de preguntarse si Eric Yorkie sería capaz de descubrir el paradero de Rosalie y de Carlie a partir de los datos médicos que le había proporcionado. Habían sido tres días de espera. Tres días sabiendo que Edward estaría detrás de su pista, tres días mirando por encima del hombro y casi esperando verlo allí... Y eso que había dormido en un motel distinto cada noche.

—Me dijiste que la niña y la mujer tenían una extraña alergia a las picaduras de avispa, así que me dediqué a repasar las recetas de antídotos que habían sido encargadas recientemente —Yorkie pulsó otra tecla más y se repantigó en su sillón—. Había varios nombres, pero he hecho una buena criba. Por cierto, las dos aún siguen en este Estado.

Por un instante, Isabella se preguntó si no habría escuchado mal.

—¿Que todavía siguen en Washington? —repitió, asombrada.

Cuando vio que asentía con la cabeza, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo. Afortunadamente, Yorkie no la había visto. Durante dos años se había imaginado a Carlie viviendo a miles de kilómetros de ella. Aquel mismo día, si tenía suerte, podría verla. No haría nada estúpido o apresurado, nada que pudiera poner en peligro su objetivo, pero si llevaba cuidado, tal vez podría verla paseando, jugando en algún parque...

Clavó la mirada en la pantalla del ordenador mientras Yorkie iba recorriendo nombres, hasta que de repente se detuvo en uno.

—Aquí la tengo —pronunció—. Ahora mismo voy a sacarte los datos impresos...

—Esta mujer estuvo en prisión por haber matado al padre de esa niña y al marido de su tía, Yorkie. Y si no apagas ese ordenador ahora mismo, te aseguro que lo pagarás caro.

Isabella se volvió rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz ronca. Edward Cullen la miraba fríamente desde el umbral.

—Hola, Vulturi —sonrió, tenso—. ¿Buscando algo?

—Esto es acoso, Cullen —replicó de inmediato—. Ya te advertí de que me dejaras en paz, y hablaba en serio. Estás interrumpiendo un trato de negocios privado, así que vete al infierno...

—He dicho que apagues el ordenador, Yorkie. Ahora mismo —le ordenó Edward sin dejar de mirar a Isabella—. Se me ocurren dos cargos, por lo menos, de los que puedo acusarte si te niegas a cooperar. Poner en peligro la vida de un menor, el primero. Y, el segundo, colaboración con secuestro. Apágalo.

Pero Yorkie ya se había apresurado a hacerlo. Y cuando Isabella se volvió hacia la pantalla, los nombres que antes habían aparecido ya no estaban.

—Vuelve a conectarlo, Yorkie —le ordenó con tono firme—. Yo te he pagado por esa información. Él no tiene autoridad para...

—Es un federal —después de apagar el aparato, el hacker estiró el cuello para ver mejor la credencial que acababa de sacar Edward con gesto negligente—. Eso es suficiente autoridad para mí. Mire, yo no sabía para qué quería esa información. Haga el favor de salir de aquí y finjamos que nada de esto ha sucedido, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡No! ¡No, maldita sea! —estalló Isabella, mirando rabiosa a uno y a otro—. Malditos seáis los dos, que me estáis negando la dirección de mi hija. ¡Tengo derecho a saber dónde está!

—No, Isabella. No tienes ese derecho —en dos zancadas, se plantó frente a ella—. Y si llego a sospechar que has persuadido a este amigo nuestro de aquí para que cambie de idea y te diga dónde está tu hija, haré que te alejen a cientos de kilómetros de ella. Después de su traslado, durante un tiempo estuvo un poco triste y se sentía algo sola, pero ahora ya ha empezado a acostumbrarse. ¿Realmente quieres ser responsable de volver a desarraigarla?

—¡Si se sentía sola y triste, fue porque la habían separado de su madre, por el amor de Dios! —siseó, a solo unos centímetros de su rostro—. ¡Tú fuiste responsable de eso, Cullen!

—Y volvería a hacerlo mil veces —su voz era puro hielo—. Ahora tu hija lleva una vida normal. Lejos de la mujer que asesinó a su padre, a su tío y a dos inocentes desconocidos.

—Pero te olvidas de algo —casi podía sentir el calor de su aliento en sus labios entreabiertos. Consternada, de repente se dio cuenta de que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había estado tan cerca de un hombre. Desechando aquellos pensamientos, continuó—: Tuvieron que soltarme, Edward. No pudieron demostrar tus acusaciones. Soy una mujer inocente.

—¡Te soltaron por un maldito tecnicismo legal, Vulturi! —sin previo aviso, la agarró de los brazos y la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí. Tenía la mandíbula apretada. Su contacto era frío y duro como el acero—. Te soltaron, pero eso no significa que no seas culpable. El único inocente de este endiablado enredo es esa niña, y yo pretendo mantenerla a salvo de ti. ¿Entendido?

Isabella apenas era consciente de la presencia de Eric Yorkie, sentado a solo unos pasos de ellos. Pero, en lo más profundo de su ser, tuvo la inequívoca sensación de que nada más existía aparte de la sólida realidad de aquel hombre que tenía delante. Era como si aquella fuerza que la mantenía agarrada estuviera evitando que cayera en un vertiginoso abismo, para precipitarse a su propia destrucción.

No era solo fuerza física. Era una fortaleza nacida de una profunda convicción, de un arraigado sentido del honor. Aquel hombre creía en lo que le estaba diciendo. Se preocupaba sinceramente por una niña a la que apenas conocía... y quería mantenerla a salvo. De repente tomó conciencia de que, en otras circunstancias, Edward Cullen y ella habrían podido encontrarse del mismo lado. Eso le habría gustado. Porque era un hombre en quien se podía confiar.

Y si era sincera consigo misma, en esas otras circunstancias, habrían podido hacer algo más que colaborar juntos... Incluso en aquel instante, cuando se estaban encarando como enemigos, podía percibir la subterránea corriente de atracción quelos unía.

Recordaba bien la primera vez que se fijó en él. Aunque, tal y como descubrió durante el juicio, Edward se había implicado en la investigación desde el principio y había hablado con ella durante cerca de una hora, inmediatamente después de que tuviera lugar la explosión. No podía rememorar bien aquella conversación, lo cual era comprensible. Durante aquellos días estuvo en estado de shock, hasta que descubrió, para su inmenso asombro, qué la policía la consideraba la primera sospechosa. A partir de aquel entonces su mundo había empezado a girar como un remolino, como una inacabable pesadilla.

Además, al comienzo de todo, Edward se había hecho invisible. Evidentemente la capacidad que había cultivado de pasar siempre desapercibido mientras vigilaba a la gente era una necesidad de su trabajo; aun así, Isabella no sabía cómo lo conseguía. Aquel hombre no tenía nada común en su aspecto... Sus ojos eran de un color verde cristalino, y al contraste con su tez blanca, parecían dos esmeraldas, y su pelo cobrizo, corto, era bastante inusual. Y lo mismo sucedía con sus rasgos, quizá algo más duros y acusados que la media masculina.

De cualquier forma, seguía resultándole asombroso que un hombre tan grande, con una presencia tan sólida, pudiera pasar totalmente desapercibido en medio de una multitud siempre que se lo propusiera. Lo que significaba que, en el primer encuentro que había tenido con él, Edward había querido que ella supiera que estaba allí. Había sido durante el primer día del juicio: se dirigía hacia el tribunal cuando de pronto fue consciente de su presencia, a solo unos pasos de ella. Recordaba bien su mirada firme y penetrante, su expresión fríamente impasible. En aquel momento no sabía todavía muy bien quién era, pero sí que aquel hombre no la estaba mirando como a Isabella Vulturi, la atractiva y joven viuda de un poderoso millonario. No. Aquellos ojos verdes habían querido traspasarla por dentro, como si quisieran leerle el alma.

E incluso mientras se había obstinado en seguir mirándola, con aparente actitud fría e impersonal, Isabella había distinguido un rastro de rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. Inmediatamente, había desviado la mirada. Y, durante el resto del juicio, había evitado volver a mirarla a los ojos. Pero, tal y como le había asegurado tres días atrás en la cafetería, en todo momento Isabella había sido consciente de que la observaba. Y, si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que la corriente de atracción que estaba percibiendo en aquel preciso instante había estado presente desde el principio. Tanto de su lado... como del suyo.

Pero eso no tenía por qué entrañar diferencia alguna en su situación, pensó con renovada furia. Edward Cullen representaba la ley. Ella era una exconvicta. No estaban del mismo lado ni lo estarían nunca. Al menos por lo que a él se refería. En cualquier caso hizo un último intento, aun sabiendo que sería inútil.

—Es mi hija, Edward —pronunció con voz ronca, esforzándose desesperadamente por hacerle ver lo que sentía—. La quiero... ¿tan difícil es de entender? Aun cuando todo lo que piensas de mí fuera verdad, la amaría demasiado para ponerla en peligro. Soy su madre. Ella me necesita.

Solo por una fracción de segundo tuvo la impresión de que vacilaba, y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Pero finalmente negó con la cabeza... y aquella irrazonable esperanza se desvaneció.

—Si la amaras de verdad, renunciarías a ella. ¿Qué clase de vida podrías darle tú? Su tía posee ahora su custodia legal, y si se la quitaras, te convertirías en una fugitiva de la justicia. Carlie y, tú viviríais constantemente huyendo, sin poder nunca echar raíces, sin que jamás pudieras proporcionarle un hogar seguro y estable. ¿Eso es lo que quieres para ella?

La miró fijamente durante un rato, hasta que la soltó. Isabella leyó en sus ojos lo que pudo haber sido un brillo de compasión.

—Creo que, al final, harás lo más adecuado. Creo que la dejarás en paz.

Y ella comprendió, con súbita desesperación, que estaba en lo cierto.

_**Hola!**_

_**Estoy bastante emocionada con la historia, y poco a poco se pondrá mas interesante. **_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos.**_

_**Adyperales: Claro que seguiré la historia, cada semana subiré un cap, por ahora el dia aún no lo tengo fijo. **_

_**Un abrazo al estilo Emmett! **_


	4. Sacrificio

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama pertenece a Harper Allen. Yo sólo me encargo de la adaptación._**

Estaba calada hasta los huesos, pero no importaba. Encorvada bajo el chaparrón, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Pero eso era irrelevante. Continuó caminando. A pesar de no tener ningún destino real en mente, de alguna manera tenía la sensación de estar caminando en la dirección adecuada.

Maldijo a Edward Cullen. Lo maldijo por haber aparecido. Y por haberle dicho lo que le había dicho. Pero, sobre todo, lo maldijo porque la conocía mejor que ella misma. Volvió a recordar sus palabras: _Carlie y tú viviríais constantemente huyendo, sin poder nunca echar raíces, sin que jamás pudieras proporcionarle un hogar seguro y estable. ¿Eso es lo que quieres para ella?_.

Había querido gritarle que estaba equivocado, que no sería así. Había querido decirle que por muchas que fueran las dificultades que tuviera que enfrentar, podría darle a su hija una vida estable, una infancia feliz. Había querido espetarle todas las mentiras que se había estado contando a sí misma. Pero lo había mirado a los ojos y no había sido capaz de decirle nada, porque sabía que ni ella misma se lo creería.

Se había estado aferrando a un sueño que había muerto el mismo día en que la condenaron. Y Edward tenía razón: nadie creería jamás que no había cometido el delito del que la acusaban. Aunque ningún periodista le había seguido el rastro, durante los últimos días algún medio informativo se había hecho eco de su sorprendente liberación. La típica historia morbosa con la que hacer escarnio del sistema legal.

No, jamás podría recuperar a Carlie. Edward lo había sabido desde el principio. Y, ahora, ella también. No había razón para continuar. Aquel pensamiento se destiló en su mente como si hubiera estado acechando la oportunidad de revelarse. En realidad, ya estaba muerta. Su cuerpo podía seguir vivo, pero ya era solo una cáscara, un caparazón vacío. Todo lo que había llenado su vida, lo que la había dotado de sentido... se le escapaba. Edward estaba en lo cierto. Si persistía en intentar recuperar a Carlie, lo que conseguiría en último término sería perjudicarla, provocarle más sufrimientos. ¿Comprendería Edward, aunque solo fuera por un instante, aquello con lo que le estaba obligando a enfrentarse?

Tenía que comprenderlo. Él también había perdido un hijo. Y aunque los detalles que había averiguado sobre aquel suceso eran muy escasos, el impacto que aquel accidente había ejercido sobre él resultaba evidente. Desde luego, se las había arreglado para seguir viviendo.

Había conservado su trabajo, y lo había seguido desempeñando con diligencia. Pero al mismo tiempo su misma presencia física evocaba algo extraño, inquietante, como si cuando terminara su jornada laboral, volviera a casa y se encontrara a solas consigo mismo... se apagara. Quizá su habilidad para pasar desapercibido y mimetizarse con el medio estuviese relacionada con ello. ¿Era posible que una persona se convirtiera en un fantasma por voluntad propia, a su antojo? Era como un condenado a muerte. ¿Qué fuerza de voluntad debía de tener para obligarse a levantarse cada mañana y enfrentarse con un mundo vacío, día tras día?

Cruzó la calle sin apenas mirar el semáforo. La lluvia resbalaba por su rostro. De repente se sentía incapaz de dar un solo paso más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esforzándose por olvidar el presente, por retornar al pasado. Y aunque solo fue por un instante... funcionó.

Estaba abrazando de nuevo a Carlie. Podía sentir sus deditos acariciando sus pendientes de perlas.

—¿Por qué estás llorando, mami?

—Porque las perlas hacen llorar —pronunció Isabella en voz alta, esbozando una temblorosa sonrisa y deteniéndose en medio de la calzada. Hasta que la imagen de Carlie comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente—. Todo el mundo lo sabe, gatita. Incluso yo lo sé ahora.

Convulsionada por los sollozos, con la cabeza baja, no oyó la voz que gritaba su nombre hasta que fue demasiado tarde. A ciegas, alzó la mirada. Un autobús se le estaba echando encima.

Justo a tiempo. Con gesto cansado, Edward se frotó la barbilla mientras contemplaba la figura inmóvil que dormía en su cama, con el cabello todavía húmedo por la lluvia. Debajo de la línea del nacimiento del pelo tenía un rasguño. Se lo había hecho él mismo cuando se lanzó a hacerle un placaje, como cuando jugaba al rugby en la universidad, en mitad del cruce.

—No tiene ninguna lesión física grave —le explicó el médico, al que había llamado hacía apenas unos minutos—. Aparte de agotamiento y un buen resfriado. Ahora que ya se ha quedado dormida, prefiero no despertarla —el hombre mayor arqueó una ceja—. No merece la pena ingresarla en un hospital. Mañana mismo le darían el alta.

—En cualquier caso, fue ella la que se negó a que la llevara a uno —repuso Edward—. No se preocupe, doctor. Esta noche podrá descansar como es debido y mañana seguirá su camino. El interés que tengo por ella es profesional, no personal —y le mostró su credencial de policía.

—Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa. Esta mujer... ¿es que no tiene ningún lugar donde quedarse?

—Me temo que no —la respuesta de Edward fue más cortante de lo que había pretendido—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que no se interpusiera deliberadamente delante del autobús, doctor. Poco antes yo le había dado una mala noticia, y... —se interrumpió, incómodo—. Diablos, quién sabe... Quizá debí habérselo dicho de otra manera...

—Entiendo. Bueno, si mañana sigue aún preocupado por su estado emocional, llámeme y me encargaré de ponerla en observación durante unos días —se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Ha estado recientemente encarcelada, ¿verdad? —al ver su mirada de asombro, añadió—: Por favor, señor Cullen... tiene la palidez típica de los presos, esta bastante delgada, y evidentemente ha estado sometida a una fuerte presión durante demasiado tiempo. Además, usted es un agente del FBI...

—Como ya le dije, mi interés por ella es puramente profesional. Yo fui quien la encarceló. Y, si de mí hubiera dependido, ahora mismo seguiría en prisión. Una vez en la puerta, el médico se puso su impermeable y recogió su maletín.

—Lo cual hace aún más asombroso el hecho de que usted haya arriesgado su vida, sin la menor vacilación, para salvar la suya, ¿no le parece? —le estrechó la mano—. Llámeme si necesita cualquier cosa. Pero, señor Cullen, no olvide ese antiguo refrán chino... _si salvas la vida de una persona, serás responsable de ella durante toda la vida_.

—Mis antepasados eran rígidos presbiterianos escoceses, doctor —le abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado—. Esa filosofía les habría parecido tan absurda como desagradable.

Esperó hasta que el médico hubo subido al coche. Luego cerró la puerta y apagó la luz del porche. Apenas había dado un par de pasos por el pasillo cuando se volvió para abrir la puerta corredera del salón.

—Lo siento, amigo. Ya puedes salir.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el gran perro negro que había estado tumbado en el suelo, un labrador, se levantó pesadamente meneando el rabo. Parecía muy viejo. Acercándose a su amo, lo miró con expresión inquisitiva.

—Sí, tenemos una invitada, Sam —le acarició la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño—. Que me aspen si no estoy loco al haberla traído aquí, pero ya no hay remedio. Será mejor que vaya a echarle un vistazo.

Isabella Volturi. Isabella Volturi en su casa... no, en su cama. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Le había asegurado al médico que su interés por ella no era personal. Hasta cierto punto eso podría ser cierto, pero dos años atrás había estado a punto de atravesar la línea de lo profesional y lo personal. Y, ahora, ya no quedaba ninguna duda sobre ello. Su relación con Isabella Volturi durante aquellos últimos días no tenía nada que ver con sus obligaciones como policía.

Tenía un montón de días de vacaciones acumulados. Otros agentes los habrían aprovechado para llevar a su familia a Disneylandia, o para salir a pescar con sus amigos. Él no. Tres años atrás solo se había tomado una semana libre, y porque su director había insistido en ello. Una semana que había pasado sentado frente al televisor en compañía de Sam, viendo antiguas películas en blanco y negro.

Pero cuando se enteró de que la sentencia contra Isabella Volturi había sido anulada y. que estaba a punto de salir a la calle, inmediatamente se apresuró a exigir sus días de vacaciones. Solo que no le había dicho a nadie que pensaba emplearlos en impedir, a toda costa, que pudiera localizar a su hija. De manera que tenía que admitir que todo aquel asunto era puramente emocional. Y sin embargo, a pesar de lo que pudiera pensar la propia Isabella, no era realmente odio lo que sentía hacia ella.

Era una asesina, y Edward había encarcelado a muchos asesinos sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero aquella tarde, cuando la vio de pie en aquel cruce, como si no tuviera deseo alguno de seguir viviendo, la sangre se le había helado en las venas. Y, segundos después, cuando levantó su frágil y desmadejado cuerpo del suelo, de repente había dejado de verla como a una enemiga. Ajeno a la multitud de curiosos que se había congregado a su alrededor, su atención se había visto atraída por su cabello, oscurecido por la lluvia. Por la fina y vulnerable línea de su cuello. Por la delicada sombra de sus largas pestañas. Hasta que abrió los ojos.

Realmente eran de chocolate. Por un instante lo miraron con naturalidad, como si el hecho de verlo allí, tan cerca de ella, entrara dentro de lo normal. Y, durante aquel preciso y desquiciado instante, Edward sintió exactamente lo mismo..

_Estoy perdiendo el juicio_, se dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de disimular su desconcierto cuando volvió a encontrarse con aquellos ojos. Pero esa vez lo estaban mirando sin expresión alguna. Casi confrialdad.

—Si me dices lo que te debo del médico, me marcharé ahora mismo.

Permanecía ante él, tensa y rígida. Se había recogido la larga melena en una cola de caballo. El médico le había lavado y desinfectado el rasguño de la frente, pero todavía tenía algunas gotas de sangre. Lo primero que pensó Edward fue que tenía un aspecto tan vulnerable como una valla electrificada. Lo estaba mirando como siempre lo había hecho, como si el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire que él fuera una verdadera tortura.

—De eso no te preocupes. Yo tomé la decisión de llamarlo. Por cierto, me dijo que aparte del resfriado, tu salud era buena.

—Ya. O sea que si procuro evitar más encontronazos con las empresas de transporte público de Seattle, viviré muchos años. Qué consuelo. —Si no hubiera estado tan cerca de ella, le habría pasado desapercibida la expresión de absoluta desesperación que por un instante asomó a sus rasgos. Inclinó la cabeza, extendiendo una mano hacia el perro, que se había acercado a olisquearla.

Segundos después Sam meneó el rabo, contento, en señal de aceptación.

—Te pusiste delante de ese autobús deliberadamente, ¿verdad? No había tenido intención de hacerle esa pregunta, pero no pudo evitarlo. Isabella no alzó la cabeza.

—No lo sé, Edward —respondió al fin—. Sinceramente, no lo sé. De cualquier forma, lo que me pueda pasar ya no es tu problema, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte —acarició por última vez a Sam y se irguió, mirándolo de frente—. Quiero darte las gracias por haberme abierto los ojos. Tenías razón. Carlie estará mejor sin mí. Ya no la buscaré más.

Esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa. Pese a su carácter nada impulsivo, Edward apenas pudo contenerse de abrazarla. Intentó decirse que no había nada que pudiera hacer. De hecho, había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto en un principio. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era dejar que se marchara. En silencio, la precedió por el corto pasillo. Abrió la puerta. Al menos había cesado de llover.

—Hay una parada de autobús en la esquina —no la miró a los ojos—. Dentro de unos minutos pasará uno.

—Esta vez lo esperaré en la acera —había un leve matiz de ironía en su voz—.Adiós, Edward.

Al ver que se disponía a tenderle la mano, Edward se agachó para sujetar a Sam del collar. Isabella se quedó inmóvil.

—Lo sujetaré mientras te marchas —pronunció bruscamente—. A veces se olvida de que ya no es un cachorrillo y se intenta escapar...

—Dile que no merece la pena —apoyando una mano en el pomo de la puerta, se volvió para mirarlo—. La respuesta a tu anterior pregunta es sí, Edward. Una parte de mi ser no podía soportar la idea de seguir viviendo sin ella. Pero incluso cuando estaba allí, tumbada en la calzada, un segundo después... di gracias a Dios por seguir viva. Porque un día, dentro de años, o de décadas, tal vez a mi hija le entren ganas de conocer a su madre. Y aunque un encuentro semejante solo sirva para satisfacer su curiosidad... será algo a lo que yo me aferraré durante el resto de mi vida.

Y se dispuso a salir, no antes de que Edward alcanzase a vislumbrar en su rostro la desolación más absoluta. Soltó el collar de Sam y se incorporó para verla alejarse rápidamente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Tenía la sensación de que Isabella siempre se le estaba escapando. Se había escapado de él en la cafetería. Había vuelto a escaparse aquella tarde, en el local de Yorkie, y una vez más se estaba alejando. De su vida, y de la de su hija. Aun así, había algo en todo aquello que carecía de sentido, que no encajaba...

De pie en el umbral, tuvo un escalofrío. Isabella ya había llegado a la esquina, y la cruda luz de la farola daba a su rostro una palidez mortal. A un par de bloques de distancia pudo ver que se acercaba el autobús. Aquella mujer amaba a su hija. La angustia que había detectado en su voz no había sido fingida. Amaba a su hija más que a su propia vida. Y ese amor era tan

inmenso que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse con tal de no perjudicar en forma alguna a Carlie.

Cuando asistía a un juicio, Edward tenía la costumbre de concentrarse en alguno de los doce miembros del jurado, tomando sus reacciones como medida de las de los demás. En el juicio de Isabella, había escogido a una mujer de mediana edad, y la había observado con interés en el preciso instante en que el destino de la acusada quedó definitivamente sellado. El fiscal había sacado a colación el hecho de que, supuestamente, Carlie habría debido viajar en el avión de su padre la misma noche en que fue asesinado.

En realidad, la pequeña llegó incluso a abordar el avión, y si finalmente logró salvar la vida fue porque se mareó nada más sentarse y tuvo que desembarcar en el último momento. Al parecer Demetri había insistido en que la sacaran del avión, para no tener que soportar sus náuseas.

Edward se había fijado en que la mujer del jurado, probablemente una madre también, lanzó a Isabella una mirada cargada de piedad cuando el fiscal formuló la acusación más grave: que la llamada «Muñeca de Porcelana» había estado dispuesta a matar no sólo a su marido, sino también a su hija. A partir de aquel momento, el resto del juicio había sido una pura formalidad.

De repente, Edward tuvo la sensación de que el suelo cedía bajo sus pies. Y se agarró al marco de la puerta para no caerse.

—Ella no lo hizo —murmuró, clavando la mirada en la solitaria figura que esperaba bajo la farola. Vio que el autobús aminoraba la velocidad al acercarse a la parada—. Si hubiera sabido que había una bomba en aquel paquete, jamás habría puesto la vida de su hija en peligro. ¡Ella no lo hizo, maldita sea!

Corrió hacia ella, gritando su nombre, en el preciso instante en que subía al autobús. Tenía que detenerla.

**_Hola! _**

**_Como prometí aqui os traigo un nuevo cap esta semana y creo que dejaré las actualizaciones para los jueves en horas de la noche._**

**_Nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, por su follows, favorites y reviews. _**

**_Adyperales: Es evidente la tensión que hay entre Bella y Edward, así que es cuestión de tiempo para que pase algo entre ese par. No te diré si sera amor, odio u otra cosa, pero te prometo que las cosas se van a poner interesantes muy pronto. _**

**_Un abrazo al estilo Emmett_**


	5. Fantasía

—¿Cuándo has comido por última vez? —le preguntó Edward. Antes de que Isabella pudiera responder, sacó dos paquetes de comida precocinada del congelador—. Carne o pollo. Lo que gustes.

—No tengo hambre —al descubrir que le estaban temblando las manos, las escondió debajo de la mesa—. Dime, ¿cómo piensas convencer a la Agencia de que reabra el caso? ¿Serían capaces de hacer algo así solo porque tú se lo pidas?

—No —sacó la comida de los paquetes y la metió en el microondas—. La Agencia nunca trabaja movida por intuiciones, o por instinto. Por lo que a ellos respecta, ellos detuvieron a la persona adecuada. Tu expediente está oficialmente cerrado.

—¿Así que vas a dedicarte a esto por tu cuenta? — sacudió la cabeza—. Tú tampoco me pareces el tipo de persona que se guíe por impulsos o intuiciones... ¿Qué interés tienes tú en esto?

Le espetó la pregunta con tanta brusquedad, que incluso ella misma se ruborizó.

Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Acaso tendría por fuerza que tener algún interés?

El labrador negro se levantó de la alfombra para acercarse a su amo. Edward le acarició la cabeza con gesto distraído antes de añadir:

—Pero supongo que no puedo culparte por pensar así —se encogió de hombros—. Digamos que lo único que busco es lavar mi conciencia, Isabella. Me equivoqué contigo y tú pagaste mi error con dos años de tu vida. Quiero enmendar la situación... no solo por

ti, sino también por Carlie.

—Tú crees que está en peligro, ¿verdad? —se retorció las manos bajo la mesa, nerviosa—. Dios mío... ¿piensas realmente que Rosalie puso esa bomba?

—Es una posibilidad —frunció el ceño—. Pero eso no tiene mucho sentido... teniendo en cuenta el estilo de vida que ha adoptado tu cuñada después de la tragedia...

—¿Su estilo de vida? —exclamó Isabella, confundida—. Quizá no viaje a Europa todas las semanas ni asista a fiestas todas las noches, pero, por el amor de Dios... Rosalie es capaz de comprarse una litografía de Picasso sin mirar el precio. Y en su plantilla cuenta con una diseñadora floral: en su casa se cambian los diseños florales cada tres días...

—A eso mismo me refería. Últimamente más que rebuscados diseños florales, tiene simples ramos de margaritas y flores silvestres. Y, en lugar de Picassos, tiene dibujos de Carlie pinchados en la nevera. Ha cedido el control de la empresa Tenn Chem a su madre, y por lo que sé, se niega a tener nada que ver con cualquiera de los otros negocios de Volturi. Como te dije antes, eso no encaja —sacudió la cabeza—. Y jamás consentirá que le hagan ningún daño a Carlie, Isabella. Hasta el momento, ha sido una buena madre para ella.

No había querido pronunciar aquellas palabras como una acusación; Isabella estaba segura de ello. Pero, al oírlas, algo se le había roto por dentro.

—Mi hija tiene una madre, Edward —le espetó, cortante—. O al menos la tenía, antes de que tú me enviaras a la cárcel.

—Yo solo quería decir...

—Yo soy la única que debería recoger flores silvestres y margaritas para mi pequeña... Yo soy la única que debería admirar sus dibujos, llevarla al jardín de infancia, acunarla por las noches. No quiero oír lo bien que otra mujer está desempeñando mi papel de madre, Edward... quiero recuperar a mi hija —le sostuvo fríamente la mirada—. ¿Y cómo vas a conseguirlo tú, si ni siquiera cuentas con el respaldo de la Agencia? Al fin te has convencido de que yo no lo, hice, ¿verdad? ¡Estupendo! ¿Se supone que debo de estarte agradecida porque ya no me consideres una sanguinaria asesina?

Mantenía un tono deliberadamente frío, hostil. No le resultaba difícil. La prisión la había enseñado a esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de una máscara de indiferencia. De cualquier forma, no le importaba lo que Edward Cullen pensara de ella. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado volver a su casa, cuando fue a buscarla a la parada.

—No, Isabella, no se supone que debes de estarme agradecida —repuso él, tensando la mandíbula—. Pero quizá puedas hacer a un lado tu dolor, aunque solo sea por un instante, para darte cuenta de que yo quiero ayudarte.

—La única manera en que podrías ayudarme sería haciendo desaparecer estos dos últimos años. Y eso no es posible —sonrió débilmente—. Nada ha cambiado. Es una pena que no hubieras visto la luz antes de condenarme. Ahora es demasiado tarde.

Se dispuso a levantarse de la mesa, pero algo la detuvo. Al bajar la mirada, vio que Sam se había tumbado pesadamente a su lado, sin dejarla salir, al tiempo que miraba expectante a su amo.

—Lo siento. Es la hora de su medicina y de su galleta, y es capaz de quedarse ahí sentado, durante toda la noche, hasta que los consiga. Ahora mismo lo encierro en el salón.

Isabella apretó los labios, frustrada, pero mientras Edward abría un armario para sacar el frasco de píldoras y la bolsa de galletas, acarició la peluda cabeza del labrador.

—Déjalo, no me molesta... yo tenía una perrilla de lanas cuando era pequeña.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle revelado aquel detalle, por muy nimio que fuera.

_Cullen no está interesado en tu infancia, e incluso aunque lo estuviera, tú no estás interesada en compartirla con él. ¿Por qué no pasas por encima de su maldito perro y te largas de una vez de allí?_. Se preguntó.

Pero, de alguna forma, no podía hacerlo. El labrador agitó el rabo, y cuando Isabella retiró la mano de su cabeza, frotó el hocico contra su rodilla al tiempo que le lanzaba una lastimera mirada. Cediendo al fin, continuó acariciándole la cabeza.

—Lady —le dijo Edward, por encima del hombro, mientras extraía una píldora del frasco—. ¿No era ese su nombre? Te la regalaron en navidades cuando tenías seis años, ¿verdad?

Isabella se quedó inmóvil.

—Verdad —entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?

Creyó distinguir un brillo de disculpa en sus ojos, mientras se inclinaba hacia Sam para darle la pastilla.

—Leí el informe del psicólogo —se incorporó y fue a lavarse las manos en el fregadero. Luego se volvió hacia ella—. Era lo normal.

Sam había vuelto a tumbarse pesadamente en el suelo para comerse su galleta. En esa ocasión, cuando se levantó, Isabella fue capaz de pasar por encima de él sin molestarlo, aunque le flaqueaban las rodillas. Se sentía dolida, humillada, rabiosa.

Intentó decirse que debería haberse acostumbrado a eso. A que su vida entera y su personalidad estuvieran siempre expuestas a la curiosidad de cualquier desconocido. A la curiosidad de cualquiera que deseara saber por qué Isabella Volturi, de apellido de soltera Swan, con la selecta y a la vez poco convencional educación que había recibido, había terminado descarriándose hasta el punto de convertirse en una asesina. La cárcel le había enseñado a mantener la boca cerrada. Pero ya no estaba en la cárcel. Y estaba furiosa.

—Lo normal, ¿eh? ¿Acaso tenías ese informe como lectura de cabecera? ¿Lo sacabas de algún cajón de tu mesa de noche cuando no podías dormir? ¿O tal vez... excitaba tus fantasías?

Edward apretó los labios.

—Ya te lo dije, Isabella... tú no eres mi fantasía. Aprender lo máximo posible sobre ti formaba parte de mi trabajo —apoyándose en el mostrador, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Quizá deberíamos dejar claro este asunto ahora mismo. Aunque no nos hubiéramos conocido bajo estas circunstancias, tú no eres mi tipo. No me van las mujeres que nacieron con una tarjeta de crédito, a falta de una cucharilla de plata, en la boca. Claro, la primera vez que te vi me dije que probablemente eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, pero eres demasiado rica para mí, cariño. Yo vivo en el mundo real.

—No esperaba que te estuvieras planteando llevarme a conocer a tus padres, Cullen —replicó Isabella, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Es por eso por lo que he usado el término «fantasía». Porque, a pesar de tus intentos por negarlo, sospecho que en alguna ocasión al menos, te habrás dado ese gusto... —esbozó una cínica sonrisa—. Dime, ¿a dónde esperas exactamente que nos lleve todo esto?

Distinguió un fugaz brillo de rabia en sus ojos, y comprendió que su dardo había dado en el blanco. Pero, al momento siguiente, él le demostró que su puntería era al menos tan buena como la suya.

—A donde tú quieras que nos lleve Isabella. Ni más ni menos —se apartó del mostrador para dar un paso hacia ella—. Quizá tengas razón. Quizá toda esta hostilidad entre nosotros sea como la fachada de algo más profundo. ¿Por qué no ponemos a prueba tu teoría?

Estaba en mangas de camisa. Una camisa blanca, sencilla. Todo en él era discreto, ordinario. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, tuvo la repentina sensación de que el aire se espesaba a su alrededor, como si le costara trabajo respirar. ¿Ordinario? ¿Cómo había podido sacar esa impresión? Quizá, rasgo a rasgo, no hubiera nada en él que llamara demasiado la atención. Sus facciones eran muy masculinas, pero no especialmente llamativas. Era alto y musculoso, pero tampoco era un gigante.

Y sin embargo, todo eso era indiferente, porque su persona proyectaba un aura de pura fuerza. De pura masculinidad. Una disparatada imagen de sábanas y cuerpos enredados, sudorosos, asaltó por un segundo su imaginación. Y durante ese segundo fue algo tal real que casi pudo sentir el contacto de sus manos en sus caderas, sentirlo mientras se hundía en su interior... Pero no era culpa suya, pensó de manera deshilvanada. Cualquier mujer habría experimentado aquellas mismas sensaciones, en sus mismas circunstancias. Edward Cullen era un hombre atractivo, de aquellos que conocían cientos de trucos para excitar a una mujer, para conseguir que se rindiera a sus brazos. Un delicioso calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

_Billones y trillones, mami. Para siempre jamás..._ Isabella dio un respingo cuando aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente. El hombre que tenía delante de sí, por muy atractivo que fuera, le había quitado a su hija. Le había destrozado la vida entera. ¿Cómo podía haber dejado de verlo como un enemigo? Intentó decirse que el calor que antes había sentido no era más que pura rabia...

—Olvídalo, Cullen —le espetó con tono helado—. Quizá si realmente pudieras ayudarme a recuperar a mi hija, me plantearía llegar a algún tipo de relación contigo... Pero no puedes, y ambos lo sabemos. Así que supongo que, una vez más, todo se reduce a puras fantasías. A tus fantasías.

Retrocedió un paso. No quería tener nada que ver con aquel hombre, pensó cansada. No le quedaba energía para tener más discusiones con él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no tenía nada que ganar. Lo que de verdad quería era descansar, dormir. Quizá incluso soñara con Carlie, pensó sin demasiada esperanza. Al día siguiente tendría que empezar a pensar en cómo iba a pasar el resto de su vida, pero tal vez, solo por esa noche, podría recrearse un poco más en el pasado.

—De acuerdo, Isabella. Reconozco que tuve un par de fantasías contigo. No sé por qué, pero no puedo negarlo. Si eso me convierte en un miserable, adelante, ponme la etiqueta. Pero no insinúes que te he impuesto condiciones para ayudarte, o que mi ayuda es, de algún modo, interesada. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar de mí, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que recuperes a tu hija.

—La mujer que solía ser antes quizá te habría creído, Edward —le dijo Isabella, deteniéndose en el umbral de la cocina—. De hecho, solía engañarme con casi todo. Pero tú mismo te encargaste de recordarme lo perjudicial que sería para Carlie que yo la encontrara. Y no pienso hacerle eso.

Hacía apenas unos minutos había intentado decirse que no sabía por qué había vuelto allí, a casa de Edward. Pero, como tantas cosas en su vida, eso también había sido una mentira. Había vuelto esperando que él pudiera salvarla, esperando que resolviera todos sus problemas.

_Como Reneé_. Siempre que pensaba en su madre, experimentaba aquella conflictiva mezcla de cariño y arrepentimiento. _Tú siempre te decías a ti misma que nunca serías como ella... pero, al final, resulta que sois idénticas. Admítelo: una parte de su ser realmente confiaba en que Edward podría rehacer tu pasado. Cambiarlo totalmente. _

Pero la vida, a pesar de lo que hubiera podido pensar la impulsiva Reneé, no era un cuento de hadas. No había caballeros andantes, ni soluciones mágicas, ni finales felices garantizados. Y a veces la única opción disponible era la peor de todas.

Era indiferente que Edward pudiera conseguir lo imposible y lavar su nombre. Carlie ya no la necesitaba. Rosalie había nacido para ser madre. El tipo de madre que Carlie debería haber tenido desde el principio.

_Rose siempre quiso tener hijos_, se recordó. _Y tú renunciaste a tus derechos sobre Carlie antes incluso de que naciera... y lo_ _sabes_.

La verdad era tan desagradable... No le extrañaba que hubiera tardado tanto en encontrar el coraje necesario para encararla. Y ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era pronunciarla en voz alta, para no volver a caer nunca más en la tentación. La tentación de que todo habría podido ser de otra manera.

Se volvió hacia Edward, que se había acercado a ella, expectante. Lo miró a los ojos.

—Me casé con él por dinero. Y él se casó conmigo por mi belleza. Sabía que era una esposa-trofeo, y yo no veía nada malo, nada inmoral, en aquel acuerdo. Hasta que la enfermera de la maternidad no me puso a Carlie en los brazos, no tomé conciencia, por primera vez, de lo que había hecho —cerró los ojos por un segundo—. Fue un mal matrimonio. Peor que eso, fue horrible. Nunca hubo amor, ni por parte de Demetri ni por la mía. Un mes después de la boda, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera me gustaba. Era la persona más fría e insensible que había conocido —sonrió, irónica—. Pero, como tú mismo dijiste, yo había nacido con una tarjeta de crédito en la boca. Me habían educado tanto en el convencimiento de que casarse por amor era una ingenuidad, como en la conciencia de mis deberes conyugales: acompañarlo en actos sociales, organizar fiestas en casa... o proporcionarle un heredero. Alguien que, algún día, pudiera hacerse cargo del imperio Volturi. Y, a cambio, Demetri satisfacía todos mis caprichos.

—Tú eras su esposa, por el amor de Dios —la interrumpió Edward, como si no pudiera contenerse—. Quizá te casaste por las razones equivocadas, pero seguro que no fuiste la primera en cometer ese error...

—No fue un error. Me puse precio a mí misma, y Demetri pagó ese precio —no le temblaba la voz—. Pero cuando nació Carlie, la miré y me enamoré tan absolutamente de ella... comprendí que le había hecho un daño terrible, quizá el más terrible de todos. No tenía derecho a engendrar una criatura con un hombre al que no amaba, Edward. No tenía derecho a traer a alguien al mundo solo por pura conveniencia. Y en cuanto a Demetri... se llevó un buen disgusto. Él esperaba un hijo, para que siguiera sus pasos, y no una hija.

—Ese era su problema, no el tuyo —dio un paso hacia ella—. ¿Por qué no te separaste de él?

—Porque jamás me habría permitido que me llevara a Carlie —respondió, desviando la mirada—. Demetri nos veía a las dos como posesiones, y aunque no hubiera podido impedirme que me separara de él, se habría asegurado de que no volviera a verla nunca más. Yo había querido casarme con un hombre rico, ¿no? Pues ya tenía uno. Tenía suficiente dinero para comprar cualquier cosa, incluida la custodia legal de su hija. Creo que si yo le hubiera dado el hijo que él tanto quería, tal vez habría podido aceptar algún tipo de acuerdo de separación. En todo caso, después del nacimiento de Carlie, me prometí a mí misma que jamás volvería a quedarme embarazada —sonrió—. ¿Y sabes lo más divertido de todo, Edward? Una o dos veces llegué a soñar con lo que sería mi vida si él no existiera... Nunca me planteé el asesinato, claro, pero cuando vi explotar su avión, no pude lamentar su muerte. Por mucho que me esforcé, no pude. Sentí muchísimo más las muertes de Riley Biers y de Laurent Denali que la de mi propio marido.

—El piloto de la empresa Tenn-Chem y el secretario personal de Demetri —asintió Edward—. Ellos también dejaron familias. Y también estaba King.

—En realidad, no conocía bien a Royce. Hacía muy poco tiempo que se había casado con Rose. Su muerte la dejó destrozada. Hasta que fui detenida y acusada de haber puesto la bomba, yo me quedé con ella todo el tiempo que pude, para consolarla y hacerle compañía. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer si la dejaba sola.

—Era tu mejor amiga, ¿verdad? Y ahora es la mujer que te arrebató a tu hija y te impide verla de nuevo. Eso también fue culpa mía, Isabella. Pero, cueste lo que cueste, yo...

—No fue culpa tuya. Eso es precisamente lo que estoy intentando decirte. Isabella reflexionó sobre la ironía de su situación. Durante cerca de dos años, el hombre que tenía frente a sí había estado convencido de su culpabilidad. Y ahora parecía tan absolutamente decidido a redimirla, a demostrar ante todo el mundo su inocencia... que casi se sentía tentada de aceptar su ayuda. Pero no. Esa era la razón por la que necesitaba confesarle la verdad. Porque tenía que hacerle ver que no se merecía absolución alguna.

_Sin embargo, Edward podría devolverte a Carlie. Lo dijo él mismo: si tu nombre queda completamente limpio, ningún tribunal podrá quitártela. Y era eso lo que querías, ¿no?._ Tuvo que decirse que aquella voz interior que resonaba en su cerebro ya no era la suya. Era la voz de la mujer que había sido antes. Y qué ya no existía.

—Yo creía que lo habías descubierto durante tu investigación, pero supongo que los abogados de Demetri debieron de pensar que, en ese acuerdo, salía tan mal parado como yo —no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz—. De cualquier forma, existe, Edward. Mal que me pese, existe, y mi firma está puesta en él.

—¿Qué es lo que existe, maldita sea? —sin poder contenerse, la agarró de los hombros—. ¿Volturi te obligó a que firmaras un acuerdo prenupcial, o algo parecido? Sea lo que sea, no será obstáculo para que te concedan la custodia de Carlie. Tú eres su madre, por el amor de Dios... nadie puede quitarte eso.

—¡Eso es precisamente lo que estoy intentando decirte, Edward! No me lo quitaron... yo misma renuncié —se le quebró la voz—. Renuncié a Carlie —vio su expresión asombrada y, de repente, la culpa y la vergüenza que había acumulado durante tanto tiempo se desbordaron de una vez—. ¿Sigues sin entenderlo, verdad? ¡Dos días antes de casarme, renuncié por escrito a todos los derechos que pudiera tener sobre mi futuro hijo o hija, Edward! Carlie es lo más preciado de mi vida... ¡y nada puede borrar el hecho de que comercié con ella antes incluso de que naciera!

_**Hola!**_

_**De nuevo les traigo este nuevo cap, que en lo personal me ha encantado ¿les ha gustado?. **_

**_Gracias por sus reviews, follows, y favorites. _**

**_Adyperales: Creo que este cap tenia un poco de lo que tu estabas esperando, aunque no ha habido un acercamiento por lo menos sabemos que ambos se desean._**

**_Marce Capuccino: Gracias por tu comentario, me anima mucho a continuar subiendo caps todas las semanas, que como dije anteriormente lo hare los jueves en la noche. _**

**_Un abrazo al estilo Emmett!_**


	6. Pasado

Se había equivocado.

Cuando se vio con Isabella en la cafetería, Edward pensó que había vivido un verdadero infierno. Había supuesto que los demonios interiores que la acosaban habían surgido el mismo día en que entró en la cárcel, para no volver a ver nunca más a su hija. Pero, en realidad, el tormento había empezado desde que comenzó su vida de matrimonio con Demetri. Y su apariencia de dureza y resistencia era solamente eso: una fachada. En aquel preciso instante había alcanzado su punto de ruptura, de derrumbe interior. Se apresuró a levantarla en brazos al ver que le flaqueaban las piernas.

—Ya sé que no te gusta que te toquen, Isabella —le dijo al ver que abría mucho los ojos, tensa y consternada—. Pero no me gusta que nadie se caiga de bruces en mi cocina.

—Por el amor de Dios, bájame... —echaba chispas por los ojos mientras Edward la sacaba de la cocina para llevarla al salón—. Estoy perfectamente... ¡Bájame te digo!

—No estás perfectamente —vio que un mechón de cabello escapaba de su cinta para caer junto a sus labios, y tuvo que dominar el impulso de retirárselo y acariciárselo a la vez. Una vez en el salón, la sentó en el sofá sin demasiadas ceremonias—. Maldita sea, Isabella, ¿por qué tienes que luchar siempre contra mí? — rezongó.

Él mismo estaba nervioso, tenso, desconcertado. Aquella mujer era quisquillosa, difícil... y bella hasta la locura. Suspirando, sacó un taburete de cuero y se sentó muy cerca de ella.

—¿Qué es lo que te hizo firmar Volturi antes de que os casarais?

—Un documento anexo al acuerdo financiero que firmamos cuando se anunció nuestro compromiso — explicó, bajando la mirada—. Según el texto, Demetri conservaría en exclusiva la custodia de nuestro futuro hijo en caso de separación o de divorcio. No me lo pensé dos veces a la hora de firmarlo —alzó los ojos hacia él, recordando—. Acababa de regalarme los pendientes que quería que llevara el día de nuestra boda. Eran unas perlas de los Mares del Sur, ribeteadas de diamantes, y yo me dije que esa era la prueba de que estaba loco por mí —sonrió, irónica—. Mi madre me había enseñado que era mucho más fácil enamorarse de un rico que de un pobre, y aunque yo no amaba a Demetri, nunca se me ocurrió pensar que alguna vez tendría motivos para abandonar a un hombre que podía permitirse comprarme esos regalos. Y dado que los hombres siempre habían caído rendidos a mis pies, no podía imaginarme que su adoración por mí distaba mucho de ser sincera. Así que firmé. Sí, Edward — desvió la mirada—. Yo era una mujer vana y caprichosa. Hasta que descubrí que estaba embarazada.

—Diste a luz a Carlie durante el primer año de tu matrimonio —pronunció él, recordando los datos de su expediente. Se lo sabía de memoria—. Debiste de quedarte embarazada durante la luna de miel.

Isabella asintió, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Créeme cuando te digo que eso no figuraba para nada en mis planes. Me sentí aterrada. Para entonces, ya sabía que Demetri solo se había casado conmigo porque estaba convencido de que le había llegado la hora de casarse, y porque yo lucía muy bien a su lado, en las reuniones sociales y actos benéficos. Sin embargo, yo llenaba mis días saliendo de compras y asistiendo a fiestas, y aun así pensaba que había firmado un buen trato. Sabía, sin embargo, que el embarazo pondría fin a todo eso —de repente se volvió hacia él, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas—. ¿Sabes lo que hice la misma tarde que el médico confirmó mis sospechas, Edward? ¿Figura eso en mi expediente?

—No. ¿Qué hiciste?

Aunque hubiera figurado en su expediente, de todas formas habría querido escucharlo de sus labios. Sus informes, los informes que había leído y releído hasta memorizarlos, eran un fiasco, pensó Edward con súbita furia. Su objeto no guardaba relación alguna con la mujer desgarrada por la culpa que estaba sentada frente a él. ¿Cuánta gente habría tenido el coraje necesario para autoanalizarse de una manera tan implacable?

_Tú no, Cullen_, se dijo. _Porque tú solo puedes vivir contigo mismo acondición de permanecer en las sombras_.

—Salí a la calle y me compré un vestido de lentejuelas ajustado, sin espalda, con una abertura lateral — soltó una temblorosa carcajada—. Luego elegí unos zapatos de tacón de aguja, y me fui a la peluquería. Demetri se hallaba fuera del país en un viaje de negocios, pero no importaba. Fui a una fiesta y bailé hasta el amanecer, con un hombre tras otro, diciéndome constantemente a mí misma que me lo estaba pasando genial —sonrió, tensa—. Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan sola. Cuando finalmente regresé a casa, me quité ese vestido tan ridículamente incómodo, me descalcé y permanecí de pie ante el espejo, completamente desnuda. Me convencí a mí misma de que podía distinguir ya una curva en mi vientre que antes no existía. Me llevé las manos al estómago y me golpeé... Hasta que, de pronto, tomé conciencia. Había una criatura creciendo en mi interior. Mi bebé. Un bebé que me necesitaba. Y, de la noche a la mañana, todo lo que nunca había significado nada para mí... lo significó todo.

—¿Y entonces te acordaste del acuerdo que habías firmado?

Isabella negó con la cabeza y se abrazó las rodillas en un gesto protector, como si todavía albergara a una criatura en su interior. Alguien a quien proteger.

—No te olvides de que yo era la reina del autoengaño, Edward. No me permití a mí misma pensar en el acuerdo. Simplemente era feliz... inmensamente feliz... por primera vez en mi vida. Incluso la reacción de Demetri, cuando se enteró de que llevaba una niña y no un niño en las entrañas, no cambió lo que sentía. La primera vez que sentí las pataditas de Carlie, me volví loca de alegría. Pero sí, al final me acordé del acuerdo. Me acordé cuando la enfermera me trajo a la niña, después del parto. Era tan perfecta, tan inocente... y ya entonces la persona de la que dependía para su seguridad, la había abandonado. Yo... yo no me la merecía, Edward. No me la merecía, y era consciente de ello.

Bajó las piernas del sofá y se levantó. Viéndola en aquel momento, Edward pensó que Isabella Volturi había caído desde muy alto. Y él mismo la había ayudado en esa caída. Quizá antes hubiera sido una mujer vana y frívola, y quizá había sido inevitable que la vida le hubiera enseñado un par de lecciones. Pero, pensara lo que pensara sobre sí misma, siempre había hecho gala de un inmenso valor.

Nunca había tenido la menor oportunidad, reflexionó, furioso. Había detalles de su expediente que jamás se habían filtrado a la prensa. Detalles que Isabella preferiría olvidar, como la disipada vida de play boy que había llevado su padre, el primer marido de Reneé, que había terminado muerto en la habitación de un hotel parisino cuando su hija sólo contaba siete años.

Como causa oficial de su muerte constaba una reacción alérgica a algún tipo de medicamento, pero el motivo verdadero no había podido ser más distinto. La propia Reneé, que había descubierto que su joven y extravagante marido había dilapidado su patrimonio sin que ella se diera cuenta, se había pasado el resto de su vida a la caza y captura de maridos ricos hasta que su último amor se había matado y la había matado a ella en un accidente de tráfico, conduciendo borracho. O detalles como la gran diversidad de amantes que había tenido, entre

marido y marido... Incluido cierto industrial europeo que se había sentido más atraído por la adolescente Isabella que por su madre, y cuyo interés solo quedó al descubierto después de que la joven hubiera sido sorprendida intentando robar una pistola, en el escritorio del padre de una de sus amigas... con la idea de suicidarse.

Y el propio Demetri Volturi, que no había tenido otro interés por su joven esposa que el de convertirla en objeto de adorno y madre de un heredero... No, nadie le había dado nunca la menor oportunidad. Tampoco el propio Edward, que no había sabido ver a través de su apariencia. Por culpa de su ceguera, había perdido toda razón para vivir.

—Probablemente no te la merecías —pronunció con voz no muy firme—. Nadie se merece realmente el inmenso amor sin condiciones de un niño. Nadie se lo podrá ganar nunca. Pero los niños son demasiado pequeños para saber eso y, de todas formas, te lo dan. Carlie te dio el suyo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando sobreponerse a otra oleada de dolor. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaban llenos de lágrimas—. Me dio su amor sin condiciones, Edward. Yo era el centro de su mundo, y ella el centro del mío. Pero, como tú mismo has dicho, los niños son demasiado pequeños para discernir quién se merece su amor y quién no.

Edward pensó que realmente era sincera. Creía de verdad que no era merecedora del amor de su hija. Y a causa de un único acto irreflexivo, del que no había dejado de arrepentirse desde entonces. ¿O había detrás algo más profundo que todo eso? De repente, se sintió desgarrado por una punzada de comprensión... y de pena.

—No fue el acuerdo que firmaste, ¿verdad? Eso no tuvo nada que ver con el hecho de que la dejaras —se acercó, tomándola suavemente por los hombros.

—Claro que tuvo que ver —replicó, sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente—. Por el amor de Dios, Edward... ¿qué más pruebas necesito darte para convencerte de que yo nosoy la madre que Carlie se merece?

—Se trata precisamente de eso... de que no necesitabas ninguna prueba —al ver que intentaba apartarse, la sujetó con firmeza—. Porque llevabas mucho tiempo diciéndote a ti misma que no te merecías que te amaran, ¿verdad?. Por eso te repetías que era ingenuo, y absurdo, casarse por amor. Y por eso, cuando finalmente descubriste el amor con Carlie, no te permitiste conservarlo.

Lo negaba con la mirada, pero detrás de aquella negativa Edward podía reconocer otro sentimiento, aún más fuerte. Su reacción fue automática.

—Eso es una locura, agente Cullen. Quizá deberías cambiar de lectura de cabecera... porque mis expedientes no te sientan nada bien. Es evidente que mi biografía te ha impresionado...

—Impresionaría a cualquiera que supiera leer entre líneas. Yo fui el culpable de que ingresaras en prisión. Pero tú ya estabas allí, encerrada dentro de un muro, desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo... ¿Quién puso el último ladrillo en ese muro que te cercaba, Isabella? ¿Fue tu padre, que nunca parecía darse cuenta de que tenía una hija? ¿Fue Reneé, siempre trasladándote de una casa a otra como si fueras un mueble más? ¿O fue Demetri quien finalmente te convenció de que no había nada que mereciera la pena amar en ti, aparte de tu hermosura? —la sacudió suavemente por los hombros—. Fuera quien fuera, se equivocaba. La única que tenía razón era Carlie.

—Si tanta razón tenía, ¿cómo es que su madre acabó abandonándola, Edward? ¿Y por qué fui yo la castigada? —se liberó bruscamente de él y alzó la voz, fuera de sí—. Doce desconocidos me juzgaron y me encontraron culpable, maldita sea... Incluso aunque no hubiera cometido ese crimen, que no lo cometí... ¡debí haberme hecho merecedora de aquel veredicto por algún motivo! —levantó la mano izquierda, mostrándole la cicatriz que tanto contrastaban en su piel blanca—. ¡Esta es la prueba, Edward! ¡La manera en que me miraste la noche en que me liberaron demuestra a las claras el tipo de persona que soy yo! Durante toda mi vida tuve miedo de que alguien pudiera descubrir el rostro de la verdadera Isabella Volturi, y ahora ya lo conoce el mundo entero. No es en absoluto bonita, ¿verdad? No hay nada que merezca la pena amar en ella... ¡y no se merece conservar a su hija!

Se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito, sin bajar la mano. Edward sintió una punzada de dolor.

—No, no es bonita —pronunció con voz ronca, tomándole suavemente la mano—. Bonita se dice de las niñas. Es un adjetivo superficial. Isabella Volturi antes era bonita, pero ahora es hermosa —inclinó la cabeza y, sin dejar de mirarla, le besó la muñeca herida—. La madre de Carlie es una mujer hermosa que ha vivido un infierno y ha sobrevivido, Isabella. Todo su ser es una prueba de ello.

Durante unos segundos lo miró en silencio, inexpresiva. Hasta que su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y comenzó a sollozar, presa de una irrefrenable angustia. Dos años atrás, cuando su libertad se había hallado en juego, Edward había visto a aquella mujer llorar de una manera tan delicada que ni siquiera se le había estropeado el maquillaje. Pero en aquel momento no iba maquillada, y no había nada delicado en su dolor.

—¡Quiero recuperarla, Edward! A veces me imagino que está detrás de mí, o en una habitación contigua, o esperándome al otro lado de una esquina. Pero cuando doblo la esquina y no la veo, tengo que volver a imaginármelo todo otra vez...

No protestó cuando Edward la atrajo a su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Rosalie siempre quiso tener hijos. De hecho, si se casó fue porque no quería esperar más tiempo para fundar una familia. Cuando Carlie era bebé, Rose siempre sabía exactamente lo que había que hacer cuando se enfermaba del estómago, o le sucedía cualquier cosa. Solía quedarse en mi casa a cuidarla cuando yo tenía que asistir a algún acto social con Demetri. Recuerdo que una vez que fui a darle el beso de buenas noches a Carlie, antes de irme a una fiesta, llevaba un vestido de lentejuelas. Una de las lentejuelas debió de habérseme caído en la cuna cuando me incliné sobre ella. Rosalie la encontró justo cuando Carlie se disponía a metérsela en la boca... —alzó rápidamente la mirada hacia él, desesperada—. Estás equivocado, Edward. Yo no soy la mejor madre para ella... Es Rosalie. Ella no cometerá ningún error. ¡Carlie necesita una madre como Rose, no alguien como yo!

No había querido decírselo, pensó Edward, frustrado. Pero era Isabella la que se equivocaba. Por muy brutal que fuera, tenía que saberlo.

—Carlie cree que tú la dejaste porque no la querías. Tu cuñada lo intentó todo con ella. Le dijo que no habías querido irte, que siempre la querrías aunque no pudieras estar con ella, la sometió a terapias de psicólogos... Eso contribuyó a ayudarla... un poco. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, está más o menos contenta. Pero sigue pensando que fue por algo que ella hizo por lo que tú la dejaste. Sigue pensando que, si la quisieras de verdad, intentarías buscarla. Volverías con ella. Y yo también lo pienso.

—¿Ella... ella cree que tiene la culpa? —lo agarró de la camisa, mirándolo con expresión consternada—. ¿Ella cree que yo la dejé porque ya no la quería? ¡Oh, no, Edward! ¡No puede pensar eso! ¡No puedo consentir que crea eso! Si crece pensando en eso terminará como... —se detuvo a mitad de la frase, horrorizada—. Como yo... ¡Tienes que llevarme a verla, Edward! ¡Lo antes posible!

**_Hola!_**

**_Dicen que despues de la tormenta viene la calma... pero creo que en este caso será al contrario; un cap bastante tranquilo antes de que empiece la búsqueda del verdadero asesino, y por supuesto, la reunion de madre e hija._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favorites y follows. Me encantan! ;)_**

**_Un abrazo al estilo Emmett_**


	7. Anarquía y desorden

—¿Era esto lo que querías decir cuando me prometiste que me llevarías a ver a mi hija? Isabella miró a Edward con expresión incrédula, y contempló el boscoso valle que se extendía ante ellos, hasta el sendero apenas visible que serpenteaba por el borde de un desfiladero—. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que usar? ¿Unos prismáticos?

—Son de la Agencia. Los usamos para vigilar. Confía en mí, podrás verla con todo detalle, hasta las pecas de la nariz —rebuscando en la bolsa de lona que había cargado al hombro desde que bajaron del coche, hacía una media hora, sacó unos binoculares especiales.

—No los quiero, Edward. Anoche me dijiste que Carlie me necesitaba de vuelta en su vida. Espiarla de lejos mientras pasea por el campo con otros diez niños y sus correspondientes padres no me parece la forma más adecuada. ¿En qué medida eso la va a tranquilizar o proporcionar algún consuelo?

—A ella no, pero a ti sí —le sostuvo la mirada. Luego consultó su reloj y señaló una roca cercana—. Disponemos de al menos una hora antes de que aparezcan. Siéntate, Isabella.

¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?, pensó frustrada. Estaban en medio de ninguna parte. Bueno, concretamente en la maravillosa reserva natural de Berkshires, lejos de Seattle. Y, según Edward, Carlie no tardaría en aparecer, acompañada por Rose y por un grupo de padres que tenían la sana costumbre de llevar a sus hijos al campo, los sábados por la mañana.

Ciertamente no era eso lo que había esperado, pero el hecho de ver a su hija, aunque solo fuera de lejos y por unos segundos, se imponía a todo lo demás. Y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse algo estafada. Sentada en la roca, cerrándose el impermeable, exclamó:

—¿Tranquilizarme a mí de qué? ¿Y por qué no podíamos ir a ver directamente a Rose? Tú eras el agente encargado de este caso, Edward... ¿por qué no podías haber contactado con ella y decirle que ya no pensabas que yo era culpable?

No respondió de inmediato. En lugar de ello, al ver que estaba temblando de frío, se quitó su suéter y se lo lanzó, quedándose solamente en camiseta. Isabella lo agarró al vuelo.

—Deja de jugar a sir Galahad conmigo, Cullen —le espetó—. Si no llevo ropa apropiada, es culpa mía, no tuya. No me voy a poner tu ropa.

Estaba a punto de devolverle el suéter cuando vio que una fugaz emoción se dibujaba en sus rasgos. Se detuvo, desconcertada. ¿Habría sido pudor, vergüenza, incomodidad, lo que había visto fulgurar en sus ojos por un instante? Habría sido ella responsable de que Edward Cullen, el rey de le inexpresividad, se hubiera sentido incómodo?

De repente, fue ella la que sintió vergüenza... de su grosera respuesta. Había estado tan alejada durante tanto tiempo del mundo normal, que ni siquiera sabía aceptar un simple gesto de amabilidad. Ruborizada, se puso el suéter.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Me temo que en la cárcel he perdido mis buenos modales.

—Oh, yo tampoco estoy muy bien educado, así que no necesitas preocuparte por eso... —sonrió, irónico.

Y, por muy leve que fuera, aquella sonrisa cambió por completo su expresión. Isabella pensó que, evidentemente, se había desacostumbrado a muchas cosas.

Quizá por eso sentía aquella repentina debilidad en las rodillas y se le aceleraba el corazón como un caballo desbocado... al admirar su torso musculoso, perfectamente delineado bajo la ajustada camiseta que llevaba. Un efecto que quedaba multiplicado por la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes de gato, de largas pestañas casi femeninas, que contrastaban tan maravillosamente con sus rasgos duros y viriles.

—En efecto, yo era el agente encargado de la misión, pero no tengo autoridad alguna para alterar el acuerdo al que llegó tu cuñada —le explicó—. Lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo bastaría para justificar mi expulsión de la Agencia, pero el riesgo merece la pena. Solo quería tranquilizarte para que vieras que Carlie se encuentra bien... porque, a partir de ahora, puede que pase algún tiempo antes de que vuelvas a verla. Para eso no basta con que tu condena haya sido anulada Bella.

Recordaba que ya antes la había llamado una vez así. En aquel momento había pensado, equivocadamente, que se había tratado de un desliz lingüístico. Experimentó una deliciosa sensación de calidez al volver a escuchar aquel cariñoso diminutivo de sus labios.

—Ya. Porque, para el resto del mundo, aún sigo siendo una asesina —replicó—. Recuérdame otra vez cómo vamos a cambiar eso, Edward —era consciente de la amargura de su tono de voz, pero no podía evitarlo—. Yo siempre me mantuve al margen de sus negocios, pero sé que mientras Demetri estuvo al timón de Tenn-Chem, dejó un montón de cadáveres detrás. En sentido metafórico, claro. Solía decirme que era un ejecutivo agresivo por naturaleza, y, al parecer, se hizo famoso por su carácter implacable. Eramuy meticuloso. Estoy segura de que no ha dejado rastro alguno de sus actuaciones, por muy ilícitas que hayan sido. Desengáñate, Edward... nadie más irá a juicio por esos asesinatos.

Incluso antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, vio que Edward sacudía la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo.

—Sé que tú siempre pensaste que a Demetri lo asesinó uno de sus rivales, o quizá alguien a quien había arruinado en una de sus maniobras. Pero yo nunca compartí esa hipótesis. Y ahora menos que antes.

—¡De eso se trata! ¡No importa lo que tú o yo pensemos o dejemos de pensar! Si yo estoy equivocada, y a mi marido lo mataron por motivos personales, entonces quienquiera que deseara verlo muerto vio cumplido su deseo y yo cargué con la culpa. Seguimos tal como estábamos. A no ser que tú sepas algo que yo no sé...

—Sé que el cargo contra ti fue lo suficientemente grave como para mandarte a prisión —repuso con tono sombrío, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y mirándola impaciente—. Sé que si tú no hubieras desaparecido de escena, el control de los negocios del imperio Volturi habría recaído en tus manos hasta que Carlie alcanzara la mayoría de edad y lo asumiera como única heredera. En lugar de ello, Rosalie es quien lo ostenta de manera provisional... cuando su desinterés por el negocio siempre ha sido algo notorio. Mira, los Volturi nunca han formado una familia muy avenida, y el propio Demetri le arrebató el control a su madre y marginó del mismo modo a su hermano. Creo que existen muchas posibilidades de que su asesinato haya sido un asunto familiar... y, si estoy en lo cierto, la vida de Carlie también corre peligro.

Isabella apenas había sido consciente de que se había levantado de un salto. Dio un paso hacia él, cerrando los puños a los costados.

—¡Ayer te pregunté si creías que mi hija corría algún peligro! ¿Por qué no me dijiste entonces que lo sospechabas, maldita sea? ¡Jane Volturi es su abuela, por Dios! Ella tiene que conocer a ciencia cierta el paradero de Carlie... ¿y ahora tú me estás diciendo que es posible que ella haya orquestado el asesinato de su propio hijo y que quizá esté contemplando un segundo asesinato? ¿O el tío de Carlie, Vladimir? Si tu teoría es correcta y fue él quien puso la bomba, ¿qué es lo que le impide eliminar a su sobrina cuando así lo crea necesario? Edward quiso responderle, pero Isabella estaba tan furiosa que no le dio oportunidad.

—Anoche empecé a confiar en ti, Edward. Anoche empecé a pensar que quizá te quedara un mínimo de humanidad, una brizna de compasión que hubiera sobrevivido a la amargura de tu pasado. Alguna parte de tu ser que no fuera tan fría, mecánica y cerrada como la imagen de ti mismo que proyectas deliberadamente ante los demás. Me equivoqué. Para ti este es solo un caso más, ¿verdad? Lo único que te importa es capturar al verdadero asesino... ¡y el hecho de que mi hija pueda estar en peligro en este preciso momento no significa absolutamente nada para ti! ¿Qué diablos es lo que corre por tus venas? ¿Agua helada?

—Eso dicen por ahí.

Isabella ya se disponía a volverse cuando él la sujetó de un brazo y la obligó a que lo mirara.

—Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima, Cullen; no me gusta que me toquen —siseó, furiosa—. Voy a volver a mi plan original, maldita sea... Recuperaré a mi hija y desapareceré con ella. Es la única manera que tengo de salvarla. Y si estás pensando en ir con el cuento a la Agencia, no te olvides de que ellos querrán saber cómo la he localizado tan rápidamente... Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eso no te gustaría nada.

—Tú no me conoces en absoluto, Isabella —rezongó—. Número uno: mientras Carlie esté con Rosalie, no correrá peligro. Si yo pensara que existe alguna posibilidad de que sufriera algún daño, yo mismo se la habría quitado. Y número dos: es mentira que no te guste que te toquen. Te gusta que te toque yo. Te gusta mucho.

—¿De veras, Cullen? —sonriendo sin humor, Isabella se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y sacó un objeto que no había dejado de llevar consigo desde que salió de la cárcel. Fue un movimiento instantáneo—. Entonces... ¿puedes explicarme cómo es que acabo de ponerte esta navaja en la garganta, cariño? —susurró con voz ronca.

Edward se quedó paralizado al sentir el contacto de la fría hoja en el cuello. Dos años atrás, a Isabella jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza portar un arma; pero, entre otras cosas, la cárcel le había arrebatado el sentimiento de seguridad que antaño había disfrutado. Incluso antes de comprarse ropa nueva, lo primero que había hecho en su primer día de libertad había sido adquirir aquella navaja automática.

—No lo sé, Bella —repuso Edward, sonriendo con expresión irónica—. A lo mejor crees que me gustan las chicas duras, difíciles... O quizá tengas razón. ¿Realmente te atreverías a usar eso conmigo?

—Creo que sí, Cullen —de repente se le secó la garganta. Era extraño. Estaba excitada y nerviosa a la vez... —. Pero solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Espero que no me obligues a ir tan lejos.

—Como te dije antes, no me conoces en absoluto... —inclinó levemente la cabeza—. Quiero averiguarlo. Estoy así de loco...

Y continuó inclinando la cabeza, ajeno a la cercanía de la navaja a su cuello, hasta que Isabella sintió la caricia de su aliento en sus labios entreabiertos. Pudo ver incluso su asombrada expresión reflejada en sus maravillosos ojos verdes... Se había equivocado con él desde el principio. Su actitud aparentemente inexpresiva, la ropa de corte conservador que solía llevar, el gesto impasible que tan bien recordaba del proceso de investigación y del juicio... todo era una farsa. Una simulación. Aquel hombre era como una pistola cargada. Y, por alguna razón, ella acababa de quitarle el seguro...

—Realmente no eres tan rígido y puritano como pareces, ¿verdad? —le temblaba la voz, como consecuencia del asombro que la embargaba—. Consigues convencer a todo el mundo de lo contrario, pero en el fondo eres un verdadero salvaje.

—Eres muy perspicaz. Tú siempre supiste leer en mí cosas que pasaban desapercibidas al resto de la gente, Bella. Después de todo, fuiste tú misma quien sacó el tema de mis fantasías...

Estaban muy juntos. Isabella seguía agarrando la navaja con fuerza. _No va a ceder_, pensó con estupor. Ella tenía todas las cartas en la mano, lo estaba amenazando... pero él se negaba a renunciar. Aquel hombre estaba loco.

—No me estás dejando otra opción, agente Cullen —podía sentir su pulso acelerado bajo la hoja de la navaja—. Quizá tus ideas sobre mí sean tan equivocadas como las que yo tengo sobre ti. ¿Tan seguro estás de querer ponerlas a prueba?

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Isabella —musitó contra sus labios entreabiertos—. Yo no te voy a detener.

Pensó, con una violenta punzada de furia, que se estaba saliendo con la suya. Después de provocarla, había descargado en ella la responsabilidad de dar el último paso... _Al diablo con él_, exclamó finalmente para sus adentros mientras se dejaba besar.

Inmediatamente sintió el ardiente contacto de su lengua invadiendo el dulce interior de su boca. Y, con la misma rapidez, se inflamó de deseo. Fue un beso profundo, apasionado, salvaje, como si estuviera tirando por la borda el autocontrol que hasta entonces tanto se había esforzado por mantener. No era en absoluto un buen chico, a pesar de su condición de agente de la le ley y el orden. ¿Ley y orden?

Anarquía y desorden serían términos mucho más apropiados. Aquel hombre estaba loco. Y lo peor de todo era que también ella se estaba volviendo loca... Porque ciertamente jamás había experimentado lo que estaba experimentando en aquel momento. Lo estaba saboreando. Saboreando su labio inferior, su lengua, el sabor levemente salado de su piel. Sintió el irresponsable impulso de morderlo, y una parte de su ser, que hasta entonces había ignorado que existía, la impulsó a hacerlo.

—Deja esa navaja, Bella —le dijo, sin interrumpir el beso—. Ya eres lo suficientemente peligrosa sin ella.

Isabella abrió los ojos, consternada ante su irónica respuesta. Se dispuso a apartarse, pero él se lo impidió a la vez que le abría los dedos de la mano derecha. La navaja cayó al suelo, a sus pies.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo muy caballeroso que fui contigo anoche? Entré en tu habitación después de que te quedaras dormida. Permanecí en la puerta durante cerca de una hora, mirándote. Luego me fui a mi cama y... —se detuvo, mirándola con total tranquilidad—. En cualquier caso, esta mañana decidí que, a partir de ahora, me esforzaría por guardar las distancias contigo. Como podrás imaginar, ese plan no ha funcionado y he tenido que renunciar a él.

Isabella se dijo que tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa, para destruir aquella sensación de languidez que se estaba apoderando de ella. Pero, en vez de hablar, enterró en su pelo la mano con que antes había empuñado la navaja. Conteniendo el aliento, cerró los ojos. El murmullo de su voz seguía resonando en sus oídos, hipnótica.

—Puedes tenerme cuando y como quieras, Bella. Y puedes hacer todo lo que gustes conmigo. Absolutamente todo. Cada oscuro sueño que te asalte por las noches, todo lo que jamás te atreviste a demandarle a nadie antes... todo eso te lo daré yo —le acarició delicadamente los labios con las yemas de los dedos—. Tenías razón, cariño. No soy ni rígido ni puritano. Puedo volverte loca de deseo, y tú puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo. Solo tienes que pronunciar una palabra...

Volvió a besarla sin previo aviso, y esa vez la experiencia fue aún más intensa. Isabella pudo sentirlo dentro de ella; pudo sentir su fuego extendiéndose por sus miembros, su vientre. Era capaz de derretirla de deseo, con su lengua, con sus manos, con su voz ronca. Y lo único que había hecho hasta el momento había sido besarla. ¿Cómo sería sentir sus labios deslizándose por su cuerpo, haciendo realidad sus más secretas fantasías?

_Puedes averiguarlo cuando quieras_, le recordó una persuasiva voz interior. _Y podría ser tan pronto como esta misma noche..._

De repente, Edward interrumpió el beso. Sobresaltada, abrió rápidamente los ojos. A primera vista, parecía el mismo de siempre. Contemplando su rostro inexpresivo, la rígida inmovilidad de su actitud, Isabella se sintió como si le hubiera lanzado un cubo de agua fría encima. Solo entonces vio que su mirada vacilaba. Y solo entonces pudo ver las diferencias, casi imperceptibles. El leve rubor bajo su piel. El brillo de sus ojos verdes. Su respiración acelerada.

—Sí, Bella, así es. Conmigo, nada es lo que parece. Tú y yo vamos a tener que descubrir juntos la identidad de la persona que puso aquella bomba en el avión de tu marido, y puede que alguna vez llegues a pensar que el hombre de traje y corbata con quien trabajarás codo a codo es el verdadero Edward Cullen. No me importa que todos los demás lo crean así. Pero quiero que sepas que, a pesar de lo que me veas hacer en tal o cual momento, detrás de esa apariencia siempre se esconderá el hombre que tienes delante de ti ahora mismo. El hombre que está esperando escuchar de tus labios una sola palabra.

Todavía la estaba agarrando de los hombros. Giró la muñeca izquierda lo suficiente como para mirar su reloj. Y luego la soltó.

—Según el horario programado, el grupo de Carlie no tardará en aparecer. Voy a preparar los prismáticos, Bella, pero primero... —se agachó para recoger la navaja del suelo y se la devolvió, sonriendo—. ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que has llegado a afectarme un poco... Pero, en el calor del momento, no sentí absolutamente nada.

Aturdida, vio que depositaba la navaja en su palma. Mientras él se volvía para preparar los binoculares, la cerró y volvió a guardársela en el bolsillo, con dedos temblorosos. ¿Qué había sucedido entre ellos? Si hubieran estado allí bajo circunstancias distintas, ahora mismo Edward no estaría manipulando unos prismáticos especiales y ella rígida e inmóvil como una estatua. Bajo otras circunstancias, lo que él le había dicho ya estaría sucediendo: se estarían volviendo locos de deseo el uno al otro... Sintió que le ardían las mejillas, y se alegró de que soplara una fría brisa.

Pero no estaban allí bajo otras circunstancias, se recordó con firmeza. Edward era el hombre que podía ayudarla a recuperar a su hija, y ahí empezaba y terminaba el interés que tenía por él. Ni más ni menos.

—Creo que los he oído —pronunció en aquel instante Edward, pasándole los binoculares—. Enfoca aquel claro de allá. Generalmente suelen hacer una parada antes de continuar.

—¿Tú... ya los habías observado antes, desde aquí?

Isabella alzó los prismáticos, inquieta. En cualquier momento podría verla, pensó casi temblando. De pronto la asaltó una terrible posibilidad, y se preguntó por qué nunca se le habría ocurrido antes. Habían pasado dos años. Entraba dentro de lo posible que no la reconociera.

—Sí, la he estado vigilando. Tuve que estudiar su rutina, y al menos una vez a la semana procuraba verla, aunque solo fuera para asegurarme que se encontraba bien. No te preocupes, Bella, la reconocerás. Se parece a su madre, solo que es todavía más salvaje...

Se le escapó una nerviosa carcajada. Había adivinado sus temores. De repente se sintió inmensamente agradecida de tener a Edward allí, a su lado. Segundos después, sin embargo, un griterío infantil llegó hasta sus oídos y, mientras escrutaba el claro con los prismáticos, se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Un perrillo salió a toda velocidad del bosque, atado con una correa. En medio de un coro de risas, la zona de picnic se vio bruscamente invadida por niñas de todas las edades y tamaños que festejaban las correrías del cachorro.

Pero, de repente, los ojos de Isabella se fijaron en una de ellas.

—Carlie —pronunció sin aliento—. Oh, gatita, ¿eres tú de verdad?

Edward tenía razón, a través de aquellos poderosos prismáticos, la estaba viendo como si solamente estuviera a unos pocos metros de distancia. Llevaba una camiseta de color rosa brillante y un peto vaquero. Se había recogido la melena en dos coletas que se agitaban graciosamente mientras corría tras el cachorro en compañía de sus amigas.

Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Isabella. _Ha crecido tanto_, pensó con una punzada de dolor. Solo tenía cuatro años la última vez que la vio, mofletuda y con las piernecitas regordetas... Ahora, en cambio, tenía unos ojos enormes que parecían abarcarle toda la cara, y las piernas delgadas y fuertes. Pero... ¿era imaginaciones suyas, o había una sombra que oscurecía su expresión? No. Estaba viendo visiones. Durante dos años había estado preocupándose diariamente por ella. Dos años acelerándosele el corazón cada vez que daba un traspié. Dos años de imaginarse lo peor cuando no la oía moverse por las noches.

—Dos años sin saber nada de ti, preciosa mía —susurró, sin apartar la mirada de ella—. Pero nunca he dejado de amarte. No pienses eso ni por un instante, gatita. Nunca te dejaré de querer. Jamás.

Apenas se fijó en el grupo de cinco adultos que acababan de entrar en el claro y estaban llamando a las niñas. Ni siquiera la aparición de Rosalie consiguió desviar su atención de su hija. Carlie era una niña querida y bien cuidada, se dijo Isabella. Era una niña normal, viviendo una vida normal. La sombra que había creído ver en sus ojos chocolate solamente había sido una ilusión óptica, o un efecto de su febril ansia por recuperarla. Por el momento, tal y como le había asegurado Edward, estaba perfectamente a salvo.

Pero no. Ella seguía siendo la madre de Carlie, y sabía que no era así. Un terrible temor la asaltó de pronto, y el mal presentimiento que tanto se había esforzado por ignorar durante los últimos minutos resurgió con toda su fuerza. Carlie corría un terrible peligro... en aquel mismo instante. Bajó los binoculares y se giró rápidamente hacia Edward, frenética.

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa? —inquirió, preocupado—. Muy pronto estará contigo, Isabella. Sé que es duro, pero...

—¡Está en peligro, Edward! —se liberó bruscamente de él cuando intentó sujetarla—. ¡Suéltame, por el amor de Dios! Carlie está corriendo un peligro ahora mismo... ¡y tengo que ir a buscarla!

**_Hola!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap, creo que ya podemos empezar a hacer una lista de posibles sospechosos ¿quien podra haber inculpado a Bella? ¿La abuela Jane o El tio Vladimir? _**

**_Alii Rathbone: Me encanta que te guste mi historia, gracias por leerla. _**

**_Adyperales: Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, otro cap que contine un acercamiento entre Bella y Edward. _**

**_Un abrazo al estilo Emmett!_**

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites. _**


	8. Peligro

—¿Cómo sabes que está en peligro? —inquirió Edward, confundido—. ¿Has visto algo?

—¡No sé cómo lo sé! —exclamó, frustrada—. ¡Pero yo soy su madre! Simplemente lo sé. Maldita sea, Edward, ¡tengo que reunirme con ella!

—No llegaríamos a tiempo —tensó la mandíbula, como si Isabella le hubiera contagiado sus temores—. Por el amor de Dios, hay una hora en coche hasta allí, y además habría que cruzar el río. Para cuando llegáramos, todo el mundo estaría ya en sus coches, de camino a casa. Hacen esta salida todos los fines de semana y hasta el momento nunca ha pasado nada...

Un lejano grito le impidió acabar la frase. Isabella se giró en redondo, alzando de nuevo los binoculares. No sintió el brazo que Edward le pasó por los hombros. No sintió nada mientras contemplaba aterrada cómo todo su mundo estallaba en mil pedazos...

—¡Dios mío... no! —gimió en un susurro.

Lo veía todo con absoluta claridad. El cachorrillo, temblando después de lo sucedido, en brazos de una de las niñas. El terror en el rostro de una madre que tiraba de las criaturas hacia la cercana mesa de picnic. El hueco en la valla de madera del mirador, que acababa de ceder y de precipitarse al vacío. Isabella bajó los binoculares. El corazón le había dejado de latir.

Varios metros más abajo del mirador, una niña permanecía suspendida sobre el abismo. Era Carlie. Uno de los tirantes de su peto se había enganchado en una raíz, en la misma pared vertical. Al fondo se distinguían los rápidos del río, cayendo en cascada por el profundo valle.

—Alguien tendrá que bajar hasta donde está, descolgándose por la pared.—pronunció Edward, tenso—. Disponen de la correa extensible del perro. No creo que se quede corta.

Isabella no apartaba los ojos de la escena. De pronto, un movimiento en el borde del abismo llamó su atención. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que vio a Rosalie. Al contrario que Carlie, apenas había cambiado, con su melena rubia recogida en un elegante moño. En aquel instante, con los ojos desorbitados de horror, miraba frenéticamente al grupo de adultos que la rodeaba.

Incrédula, Isabella pudo ver cómo todos, uno a uno, evitaban su suplicante mirada.

El único hombre del grupo se volvió hacia otro lado, rígido, tomando a su hija de la mano y alejándose aún más de la valla rota.

—¡Nadie va a hacer nada! —exclamó—. ¡No están haciendo nada!

—Ya lo veo —masculló Edward, furioso—. Y, a juzgar por su aspecto, tu cuñada está a punto de desmayarse.

—Rose padece de fobia a las alturas —repuso Isabella—. Ni siquiera es capaz de subirse a una escalera plegable sin desmayarse de miedo. ¿Pero por qué no hay nadie que se atreva siquiera a intentarlo? —bajó los prismáticos—. Edward, tengo que llegar hasta allí...

Pero ya no estaba a su lado. A unos metros de ella, se estaba colgando la bolsa de lona al hombro, con expresión decidida. Con un rápido movimiento, desenfundó un machete. La larga hoja brilló al sol.

—Iré hacia allí a través del monte, y esto me ayudará a despejar el camino. Ojalápueda llegar a tiempo.

—Voy contigo,

—No, tú tienes que quedarte aquí. No llevo brújula. Cuando salga a algún claro de la espesura, buscaré tu señal. Si ves que voy bien, levanta los brazos bien alto. Si no, agítalos y hazme señas para que pueda corregir el rumbo.

—Maldita sea, Edward... ¡no me voy a quedarme aquí haciendo de semáforo mientras mi hija corre peligro!

—Billyño —la miró intensamente a los ojos, extendiendo una mano para apartarle un mechón de cabello de la frente—. Esperar aquí es la mejor manera en que podrás ayudarme.

Tenía razón, pensó desesperada, parpadeando varias veces para contener las lágrimas.

—Entonces, vete —pronunció con un nudo en la garganta—. Ve a buscarla, Edward. Salva a mi hija, por favor...

—Eso no tienes que pedírmelo —repuso con tono suave—. Nunca tendrás que hacerlo. Acuérdate de ello.

Antes de que ella pudiera añadir algo, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se marchó. Isabella lo vio bajar a toda prisa por la empinada ladera, a través de la maleza, ágil como un felino.

Volvió a enfocar la escena con los prismáticos. Nada había cambiado. Su hija, tan inmóvil como una marioneta con los hilos cortados, seguía suspendida en el vacío, colgando de la raíz... aunque Isabella tuvo la horrible sensación de que había cedido un tanto bajo su peso. El resto de las niñas se habían agrupado en torno a la mesa de picnic, pálidas y llorosas. Y nadie había movido un solo dedo para ayudar a Carlie.

El terror seguía desencajando los rasgos de su cuñada. Pero aunque sentía ganas de gritarle a pleno pulmón que se recuperara de una vez e hiciera algo práctico, la mayor parte de la impotente furia de Isabella estaba dirigida contra el resto de los adultos. La pusilanimidad de Rosalie era un aspecto más de su tímido y apocado carácter, pero también tenía un corazón inmensamente generoso. No en vano, desde que nació Carlie, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a la pequeña. No era culpa suya que, en aquel preciso momento, estuviera paralizada por el miedo. Simplemente, era absolutamente incapaz de sobreponerse a su terror.

Por eso casi no dio crédito a sus ojos cuando vio que se quitaba la chaqueta y la lanzaba descuidadamente al suelo, antes de empezar a desabrocharse la falda... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era increíble. Su cuñada, una mujer tímida y puritana como la que más, acababa de quedarse en ropa interior. Aquel comportamiento no podía ser más insólito en ella.

Pero el asombro de Isabella no tardó en convertirse en estupor. Con gesto decidido, Rosalie arrebató la correa del cachorrillo a uno de los atónitos adultos y se acercó a la pesada mesa de picnic para atarla firmemente a una de las patas. Luego se aseguró el otro extremo a la cintura, después de envolver cuidadosamente la correa en lafalda, para amortiguar el roce. Finalmente, sin la menor vacilación, se acercó al borde del abismo.

—Pero... pero tú tienes pánico a las alturas, Rose —susurró Isabella con la voz ronca y el corazón en la boca—. ¡No serás capaz de soportarlo!

Más allá de la valla rota, Rosalie se volvió de espaldas al vacío, cerró por un instante los ojos y musitó unas palabras. Mediante los binoculares, Isabella no tuvo problema alguno en leer en sus labios: _ya voy, Carlie. No te preocupes, Billyño... ya voy a buscarte_.

Agarró la correa con ambas manos. A pesar de la gran distancia que las separaba, fue como si mirara directamente a Isabella a los ojos. Tensa, fue retrocediendo de espaldas hacia el abismo.

A Isabella se le nubló la visión, y tuvo que bajar un instante los prismáticos para enjugarse las lágrimas. Rose llevaba unos mocasines de suela gruesa. Mientras deslizaba lenta y cuidadosamente la correa entre sus dedos, iba buscando y encontrando apoyos en la pared rocosa. Sus planes se cifraban en descolgarse a la derecha de Carlie, a su altura. Tal vez pudiera conseguirlo...

Pero de repente fue ganando velocidad... por suerte sólo fueron unos metros, hasta que se vio bruscamente frenada. Al parecer, la mesa a la que estaba atada se

había desplazado un poco, debido al peso que estaba aguantando. Tres mujeres, con más agallas que el resto, se apresuraron a sujetarla para evitar que siguiera deslizándose por el suelo cubierto de agujas de pino. Y mientras lo hacían, reapareció el único hombre del grupo, corriendo por el sendero que llevaba hasta el claro.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado con él. En un brazo llevaba varios metros de cuerda, que supuestamente se habría apresurado a sacar del maletero de su coche. A toda prisa aseguró la mesa de picnic al tronco del pino más cercano.

Su cuñada seguía deslizándose por la correa... En aquel momento estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar a la inconsciente chiquilla. Al advertir su gesto de indecisión, Isabella adivinó exactamente lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. La correa era resistente, pero tal vez no lo bastante para aguantar el peso de las dos. Y la raíz estaba cediendo cada vez más.

De pronto, Rosalie se agarró firmemente a la roca con una mano mientras se llevaba la otra a la cintura. Era el supremo sacrificio. Tenía que saber que al soltarse la correa para atar a Carlie con ella, estaba entregando de hecho su vida a cambio de la de su sobrina, pero no vaciló lo más mínimo en hacerlo.

Isabella tuvo que ahogar un sollozo al ver cómo aquella mujer a la que en secreto siempre había despreciado por débil y pusilánime, manipulaba desesperadamente la cuerda.

—Lo hice casi todo mal, Rose —susurró, entre lágrimas—. Pero acerté al confiarte a la niña. Tú también la quieres con locura, ¿verdad? La quieres tanto que estás a punto de dar tu vida por ella.

Justo en aquel preciso instante, alguien lanzó una cuerda sobre el precipicio. Isabella alzó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Rosalie para descubrir al único hombre del grupo, de pie en el borde del abismo, sosteniendo la soga de nudos. Y detrás estaban las demás madres, dispuestas a tirar de ella. Para entonces, Rosalie ya se había hecho cargo de la situación y estaba atando la soga a la cintura de Carlie. Cuando terminó de apretar el último nudo, levantó el pulgar hacia el hombre y se apresuró a apartarse.

El hombre gritó una orden que Isabella no logró escuchar. Acto seguido, tanto él como las demás mujeres comenzaron a tirar lentamente de la soga... justo a tiempo, ya que la raíz no tardó en ceder del todo, arrancada de la roca. El cuerpecillo de Carlie se balanceaba inerte hacia atrás y hacia delante, pero estaba ya muy cerca de la salvación... Cuando apenas le faltaban unos centímetros para llegar arriba, el hombre soltó la soga, se inclinó y consiguió izarla a pulso. La depositó suavemente en el suelo al tiempo que Rosalie, con las manos magulladas, se aupaba también sobre el borde, daba un par de temblorosos pasos y caía desmayada.

—Lo has hecho, Rose. ¡Lo has hecho... la has salvado!

Isabella se sorprendió a sí misma riendo y llorando a la vez. Vio cómo una de las madres estrechaba a Carlie, ya medio consciente y con los ojos muy abiertos, contra su pecho. El hombre del grupo alzó a su vez en brazos a Rosalie y, segundos después, adultos y niñas, incluido el cachorro, abandonaban el claro.

Bajó los prismáticos, agotada, y se apoyó contra un árbol. Poco después veía surgir a Edward de la espesura, en el fondo del valle, mirando hacia donde sabía que se encontraba ella. Se incorporó rápidamente para hacerle señas.

Resultaba irónico, pero conocía el lenguaje de señales de los scouts. Apenas en aquel preciso momento se había dado cuenta de ello, lo había recordado. Cuando era niña había ingresado en las Girls Scouts, en un momento en que a Reneé, que por aquel entonces estaba saliendo con un ejecutivo de Minneapolis, le había dado por ejercer de madre perfecta con ella... para impresionarlo a él. Y, evidentemente, Edward tenía que conocer aquel código de señales.

Aunque no tenía los prismáticos, creyó vislumbrar una sonrisa en sus labios cuando le transmitió el mensaje: _Vuelve. Mi hija se ha salvado_.

—... por esa razón las sustancias químicas, los cables y todo lo demás que se encontró allí tuvo que ser invalidado como prueba. Porque las autoridades supusieron que la residencia de verano de Cape Ann también era de Demetri, y no se molestaron en conseguir una orden de registro. Esa incorrección en el procedimiento bastó para invalidar mi sentencia. ¿Te queda más comida congelada?

—Desde luego —Edward le retiró la bandeja para servirle otra—. Por desgracia no tengo nada más elaborado, y a esta hora las tiendas están cerradas. Sí, la policía se mostró muy torpe al respecto, tienes razón. Y sin esa prueba determinante, los cargos contra ti carecen de entidad alguna... aparte del testimonio de Rosalie.

Isabella alzó rápidamente la mirada, herida su susceptibilidad por aquel comentario.

—Si la policía no hubiese sido tan torpe, como tú mismo acabas de señalar, yo no estaría aquí ahora mismo, Edward.

—Perdona. Mira, lo que quiero decir es que, en mi opinión, no fue simple mal suerte que entregaras ese paquete bomba a tu marido. Alguien te utilizó deliberadamente para eso. Te escogió a ti. Y ese alguien colocó aquellas pruebas, las sustancias químicas y los cables, en un lugar que no formaba parte de las propiedades de los Volturi, para asegurarse de que ningún miembro de la familia quedara bajo sospecha.

—Es decir, Jane y Vladimir. Mi suegra y mi cuñado. Tienes razón. Esa familia es tan perversa como los Borgia...

—Jane, Vladimir y Rosalie —la corrigió Edward—. Rosalie fue la única que declaró en el juicio haberte visto entregar el paquete a Demetri, justo antes de que embarcara en el avión.

—Rose declaró eso porque fue verdad —replicó Isabella—. Pero como dije en el juicio, yo no sabía que hubiera una bomba dentro; creía que le estaba entregando el regalo de cumpleaños de Carlie. Incluso el papel de envolver y el lazo eran idénticos a los del paquete que se pasó un mes entero en el estante más alto de mi armario, para que no lo descubriera mi hija antes de tiempo... —su expresión se suavizó—. Además, después de lo que ha ocurrido hoy, no puedes sospechar que Rose pudiera haber tomado parte en esa extraña operación. Deberías haberla visto, Edward... —se mordió el labio, y miró al pacífico Sam, a su lado—. Ella... ha salvado la vida de mi hija. Y estuvo a punto de matarse en el intento.

—Pero fuiste tú quien percibió el peligro que corría Carlie antes de que se produjera el accidente. Todavía no sé cómo pudiste predecirlo...

—Soy su madre. Mi estancia en prisión no ha cambiado eso. Y el hecho de que Rose obtuviera la custodia legal, tampoco. Carlie forma parte de mí, y yo formo parte de ella. Hoy me he dado cuenta de ello —aBillyció la cabeza del perro, desviando la mirada—. ¿Sabes? Yo no soy religiosa. Pero creo que existe un Dios. Un Dios que sabe lo que se hace. Yo no esperaba ni deseaba a Carlie, pero... pero Él me la dio. Me la dio a mí, Edward. Tiene que haber una buena razón para ello, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, Bella —respondió sin vacilar. Le brillaban los ojos—. Creo que tiene que haber una buena razón para que Carlie te haya tenido... como madre.

Lo miró fijamente. Tenía la sensación de que, por una vez, las barreras que existían entre ellos acababan de levantarse por completo.

—¿Tú crees en Dios, Edward? —le preguntó.

Volviéndose hacia la ventana, se quedó contemplando la oscuridad.

—Creo en Dios —contestó al cabo de un momento—. Solo que no estoy muy seguro de que Él crea en Edward Cullen. Diablos, a veces incluso yo mismo me pregunto si creo realmente en mí...

Isabella pensó, súbitamente incómoda, que aquella conversación se había desviado de su curso original. Era consciente de que estaba pisando un terreno peligroso... aunque una parte de su ser se negaba a dar marcha atrás.

—¿Cómo... cómo los perdiste, Edward? —le preguntó con tono suave—. ¿Qué sucedió? Tú lo sabes prácticamente todo sobre mí, pero yo de ti solamente sé que hace años tenías una mujer y un hijo... que murieron trágicamente. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Te informaste mal —seguía de espaldas a ella, tenso—. Mi mujer murió en un accidente de coche, hace diez años. Yo no tuve ningún hijo.

—Pero yo oí que... —frunció el ceño.

—Como te acabo de decir, oíste mal —se volvió bruscamente—. Anne murió cuando ni siquiera llevábamos un año casados —chasqueó los dedos, y el obediente labrador acudió de inmediato a su llamada—. Es la hora de tu medicina, amigo —pronunció, centrando su atención en el perro.

_Terra incógnita_, se dijo Isabella, irónica. No volvió a decir nada mientras Edward le daba la medicina a Sam. Estaba segura de una cosa: no se había informado mal. Por la época en que le asignaron su caso, Edward estuvo trabajando con otro agente, un hombre mayor al que solo le faltaban un par de años para jubilarse. Edward había trabajado codo a codo con Billy Black desde que ingresó en la Agencia, y resultaba obvio que sus respectivos estilos de trabajo se complementaban a la perfección. El de Edward, frío y sin sentimientos, contrastaba con el de su compañero, menos formal y mucho más sutil. Antes de que Isabella se convirtiera en la primera sospechosa, Black le había asegurado que Edward no descansaría hasta que detuviera al asesino que había puesto la bomba en el avión de su marido... la bomba que tan cerca había estado de matar también a su propia hija.

—Mire, señora Volturi, cuando hay una criatura de por medio, para el agente Cullen cualquier trabajo deja de ser un trabajo para convertirse en algo personal —le había comentado en cierta ocasión, de manera confidencial—. Solo quiero que sepa que se está tomando este caso de manera muy personal. Perdió a su mujer y a su hijo, y este caso le ha llegado al alma. Encontrará al asesino. Puede estar segura de ello.

Poco después de que tuviera lugar aquella conversación, la acusaron formalmente. Y a partir de entonces Black comenzó a tratarla con la misma helada cortesía que Edward siempre le había demostrado. Sin embargo, Isabella jamás llegó a olvidar aquella confidencia. ¿Por qué entonces acababa de mentirle Edward?

—Dime una cosa... —le espetó él de pronto—. ¿Por qué Demetri quería llevarse a su hija en el avión, el día del atentado? —sacó una silla y se sentó a la mesa, frente a ella, cambiando bruscamente de tema—. Tu marido no encajaba en el perfil de padre Cariñoso que se lleva a su familia en los viajes de negocios, ¿verdad?

Estaba empezando a comprender sus reglas, pensó Isabella con una punzada de furia. Pese a lo que le había dicho aquel día, el agente Cullen no tenía la menor intención de sincerarse con ella. Tal vez la deseara físicamente, y alguna vez se olvidara de sí mismo lo suficiente como para compartir algún momento de intimidad... pero nada más.

Lo cual, a Isabella, le era indiferente. Lo único que le importaba era la seguridad de Carlie.

—Lo de intentar llevársela consigo fue una forma de recordarme que seguía manteniendo las riendas de nuestra relación. Demetri sabía lo mucho que me dolía separarme de ella en su cumpleaños.

—Probablemente Carlie también se sentía a disgusto —comentó Edward—.Tal vez por eso se puso enferma... al menos lo suficiente para que Demetri decidiera bajarla del avión en el último momento.

—Quizá, pero Rose me había advertido que llevaba todo el día con dolores de estómago. La noche antes habíamos dado una cena con baile, y Carlie se había acostado tarde —sacudió la cabeza—. Rose estaba tan indignada como yo de que Demetri quisiera llevársela. Pensábamos organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños de verdad, con un payaso, y un poni... y Rosalie le había comprado una muñeca preciosa, la más bonita de las que tenía. Debió de quedarse en el avión cuando explotó.

—¿Y tu regalo? —le preguntó Edward. De repente, su mirada se había endurecido—. ¿Llegaste a entregárselo a Carlie?

—Oh, había descubierto a una artesana que hacía unos preciosos ositos de peluche, al estilo antiguo — sonrió débilmente—. El que le compré a Carlie llevaba un pequeño abriguito.

—¿Pero llegaste a dárselo? —insistió—. Tú creías que el oso estaba en el paquete que le entregaste a Demetri, pero no era así. Tú no lo sabías, pero en realidad le estabas entregando un explosivo escondido en un paquete de aspecto idéntico a aquel en el que habías preparado el regalo. Eso quiere decir que el asesino cambió el contenido del paquete o elaboró un duplicado perfecto. De cualquier manera, tuvo que desembarazarse del regalo de Carlie.

—Nunca se me había ocurrido eso... —arqueó las cejas—. Después de aquello ya no volví a buscar aquel osito. ¿Tú crees que es importante?

—Probablemente no. Pero sí lo es averiguar quién llegó a ver el regalo después de que prepararas el paquete. Tú dijiste que lo escondiste, para que no lo viera Carlie, en el estante más alto de tu armario, de modo que si podemos...

—Así no vamos a eliminar a ningún sospechoso, Edward. El clan entero de los Volturi me vio envolver el regalo varias semanas antes. Rosalie y Royce acababan de regresar de su luna de miel en las Bermudas, y en la casa familiar se celebró una cena de bienvenida. Jane estuvo presente, claro está, e incluso Vladimir hizo una de sus raras apariciones... más por el bien de Rosalie que porque le gustara ver a Demetri, de eso estoy segura. Después de cenar, le enseñé a Rose el osito que le había comprado a Carlie, y mientras Demetri, Royce y Jane hablaban de negocios, yo me dediqué a preparar el paquete en el salón de la casa. Incluso recuerdo que Vladimir me ayudó a hacer el lazo.

—Hasta que Carlie alcance la mayoría de edad, el control de la empresa Tenn-Chem estará en manos de Rosalie —Edward se levantó de pronto, aparentemente demasiado inquieto para seguir sentado. Empezó a pasear por la habitación—. Pero Rosalie no quiere tener nada que ver con el negocio, así que ha dado a Jane carta blanca para que lo dirija como quiera.

—Sí. Y no te olvides de que Jane fue presidenta del consejo de administración durante cerca de veinte años antes de que Demetri la obligara a retirarse. Por lo que he oído, cuando murió su marido, la compañía se hallaba en peligro de ser absorbida por una gran corporación. Durante los dos años siguientes, Jane se consagró a aprender todo lo posible sobre la industria química, desde el funcionamiento de las técnicas más básicas hasta cómo formar un lobby en Washington... Hasta que Tenn-Chem fue creciendo y, finalmente, se convirtió en uno de los grandes. Por desgracia para Jane, su hijo mayor se mostró aún más duro e implacable que ella.

—Ya conozco a la dama —afirmó Edward—. Tienes razón, es un hueso duro. Pero debe de rondar los sesenta y cinco años, y ya ha sufrido una primera operación de bypass. Si algo le sucediera... ¿no obligaría eso a Rosalie a ejercer un papel más activo en la empresa, tanto si le gustara como si no?

—Si algo le ocurriera a Jane, Rosalie cedería el control de Tenn-Chem a la persona en la que siempre confió para que desempeñara esa tarea: Vladimir. Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su salida de la compañía, pero en aquella época se sentía demasiado intimidada por Demetri para protestar...

—Así que cuando Jane desaparezca de escena, algo que seguramente se producirá en un futuro próximo, la única persona que se interpondrá entre tu cuñado y el control permanente de Tenn-Chem será Carlie —Edward se detuvo bruscamente y se volvió para mirarla—. Yo no puedo recordarlo, pero tú quizá sí, Bella. ¿Dónde estuvo exactamente Vladimir Volturi la noche en que murió Demetri?

_**Hola!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap; creo que se me detuvo el corazón mientras Carlie estaba colgando en el abismo, a ustedes no?**_

_**Adyperales: A mi tambien me encanta este Edward! **_

_**Un abrazo al estilo Emmett!**_


	9. Conversión

—Es imposible que esté viviendo aquí —Isabella contempló incrédula el barrio que estaban atravesando, antes de volverse hacia Edward—. Puede que Vladimir frecuentara una zona así en alguna ocasión, pero jamás la convertiría en su residencia permanente. Por mucho que se haya distanciado de la familia, como ya te dije... sigue siendo un Volturi, después de todo.

Edward aparcó el coche. Nada más bajar, la atención de Isabella se vio atraída por una figura sentada sobre un cajón de embalar, en la acera. «Dos figuras», se corrigió con una sonrisa. Flanqueada por la ingente masa de verduras y frutas exóticas que desbordaba de una diminuta tienda asiática, se hallaba sentada una joven, con un pastor alemán a sus pies. Como el perro, la mujer del cajón parecía completamente ajena e indiferente al río humano que circulaba por la acera. Tenía las muñecas y los brazos decorados con elaborados tatuajes de caligrafía oriental. De repente, sacó una armónica y empezó a tocar un desgarrador blues.

—Es buena —murmuró Edward, reuniéndose con Isabella en la acera.

Ajena a la audiencia que se estaba congregando a su alrededor, la joven oriental continuaba tocando con los ojos cerrados.

—Ha estado allí. En prisión —le susurró Isabella al oído—. Nadie toca un blues con tanto sentimiento a no ser que haya estado en ese agujero. Me pregunto por qué la encerrarían...

Se dejó llevar por la música, y por primera vez desde su encarcelamiento, se permitió revivir todo el dolor y la desesperación que la habían anegado mientras estuvo entre rejas. Había salido endurecida de aquella experiencia, pensó. Pero... ¿qué parte de su ser, de su humanidad, habría perdido en aquel traumático proceso? ¿Llegaría a percibirlo Carlie cuando se reunieran de nuevo? Cuando terminó la canción, salió de su ensimismamiento.

—Un día de estos, todo eso empezará a desaparecer —le dijo Edward, que la había estado observando. Había adivinado sus pensamientos—. Un día, cuando menos te lo esperes, dejarás de pensar constantemente en ello.

—Quizá —rebuscó en el bolsillo de su impermeable, desviando la mirada—. Pero, en cualquier caso, esa experiencia me cambió. A veces me pregunto en qué tipo de persona me he convertido. Y si me gusta realmente esa persona que veo todos los días en el espejo —ajena al brillo de dolor que fulguró por un instante en la mirada de Edward, separó un billete del fajo que había sacado de un bolsillo.

—No te preocupes. Acabo de darle yo un billete de veinte, por los dos —pero cuando se dispuso a alejarse Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Espera. Quiero darle algo yo.

Cinco dólares no eran gran cosa, pensó mientras se inclinaba para depositarlos en el plato de metal. Recordaba bien que, antes de su ingreso en su prisión, solía gastarse más de cincuenta en una comida de restaurante cuando a mediodía interrumpía sus habituales excursiones de compras. Pero ninguna de las mujeres con las que había compartido aquellas comidas y aquellas excursiones se había dignado contactar con ella después de su arresto. Ni siquiera las dos o tres a las que había considerado sus amigas. Por muy breve y fugaz que hubiera sido, el lazo que por unos segundos la había unido a aquella joven de la armónica había sido más real y más sólido que cualquier amistad que hubiera tenido en su vida pasada.

—Guárdate ese dinero, hermana. Ese blues lo he tocado por ti —antes de que Isabella pudiera soltar el billete en el plato, la mujer le tomó suavemente la muñeca. Sus cicatrices no le pasaron desapercibidas—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando mires esto, acuérdate de que fuiste más fuerte de lo que nunca imaginaste que llegarías a serlo. Esa lección nunca se aprende gratis, pero merece la pena. Así que tenlo bien presente —y le soltó la mano.

—Has dicho que has tocado ese blues por mí. ¿Cómo sabías que yo...?

—¿Que estuviste en la cárcel? —sonrió—. Tú también sabías que yo había estado allí, ¿no? Las supervivientes se reconocen entre sí. Dale las gracias a tu chico por los veinte pavos. Esta noche Warden y yo cenaremos a su salud.

Se despidieron. Mientras se alejaban, Edward le confesó a Isabella:

—Cuando vi que te agarraba la mano, la verdad es que me asusté.

—Esa mujer sabía que yo también había estado en la cárcel —sonrió—. Su perro se llama Warden, y parece que con tu billete de veinte acabas de pagarles a los dos una buena cena.

—Estaba mirando tus cicatrices, ¿verdad? ¿Eso te ha molestado?

—Con cualquier otro, seguramente me habría molestado. Para esa chica, estas cicatrices son como un símbolo de coraje —lo miró a los ojos—. Tú me dijiste lo mismo la otra noche, ¿recuerdas?

—Todo el mundo tiene cicatrices, Isabella, tanto si las muestran como sí no. Algunas personas son lo suficientemente resistentes como para sobrevivir a sus cicatrices e incluso logran extraer fuerza de ellas, como tú. Otras no.

—¿Y qué les sucede a esas otras personas?

—Nada —respondió, lacónico—. Simplemente continúan viviendo. Mira —se detuvo bruscamente frente a una puerta. Estaba flanqueada por una tienda de ropa de segunda mano y por un diminuto local de alimentación hindú—. El 22B. Tiene que haber un apartamento en el primer piso. Tenías razón —arqueó una ceja—. Esto está muy lejos de ser un elegante barrio residencial, pero esta es la dirección que me dio el ordenador de la Agencia.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron. _Se estaba refiriendo a él_, pensó Isabella mientras lo seguía por la empinada escalera. Una de las reglas no escritas de la prisión decretaba no hacer preguntas cuando las respuestas se esquivaban. Esa era una lección que se aprendía rápidamente, y que nunca se olvidaba. Las preguntas eran peligrosas. Las preguntas podían herir. Las preguntas, y sus correspondientes respuestas, podían destruir la frágil esperanza de una presa en su supervivencia. Y aunque era ella la que había estado en una celda, en aquel momento el preso era Edward. Aunque no fuera consciente de ello.

Ya habían llegado al rellano y se hallaban frente a una puerta, con una discreta placa de bronce al lado.

—Es imposible que Vladimir viva aquí —insistió Isabella—. Aunque sucedió mucho antes de que yo entrara en la familia, sé que Demetri se vio obligado a compensarlo con una jugosa indemnización cuando lo echó de Tenn-Chem. Si quisiera, podría comprarse la manzana entera de apartamentos.

—Pues el alquiler de este apartamento tiene que ser más alto de lo que parece... porque ni siquiera puede permitirse pagárselo él solo —replicó Edward, antes de leer los dos nombres que aparecían en la placa—: Vladimir Volturi. Stefan Rumanoff. Sea como fuere, lo cierto es que la situación de tu cuñado ha cambiado.

—Me parece que tienes razón —admitió ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Por lo que recuerdo de Vladimir, le gustaba comer en los mejores restaurantes, escaparse a París siempre que le apetecía... No me lo puedo imaginar viviendo en estas condiciones.

—Quizá no podía ya mantener ese estilo de vida... Tal vez, viendo lo mal que hace dos años le estaban yendo las cosas, decidió hacer algo para remediarlo — pulsó el timbre—. Eso es precisamente lo que vamos a averiguar, Bella.

—Vas armado, ¿verdad? —no le había ocurrido pensar en ello antes, pero ahora resultaba evidente.

Por eso se había puesto aquel traje. Una chaqueta servía para disimular mejor una sobaquera.

—Simple precaución —bajó la voz cuando oyó unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta—. En realidad no espero tener que...

—Te has vuelto a olvidar las llaves, ¿eh?

Al escuchar la voz de Vladimir, una marea de tristes recuerdos asaltó a Isabella. Se había olvidado de lo muy parecidas que eran las voces de los dos hermanos Volturi. Y no era esa la única de sus similitudes.

—Oh —exclamó nada más abrir la puerta—. Lo siento. Creía que era mi compañero de apartamento. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Isabella pensó que debía de haber cambiado mucho durante los dos últimos años, porque evidentemente no la había reconocido. Súbitamente fue consciente de su ropa barata y sencilla, así como de su cabello recogido. Vladimir, por su parte, también había cambiado. No se parecía ya tanto a su hermano mayor. Su hermano, cuya sombra había condicionado toda su vida. Quizá fuera eso mismo. Quizá se hubiera liberado completamente de aquella sombra.

Se dijo que le gustaba más así. Aunque todavía no podía descartar que el hombre de aspecto agradable que tenía delante... fuera en realidad un asesino.

—Vladimir, soy yo... Isabella. Y este es Edward Cullen, el agente que investigó el atentado

del avión de Demetri. Me preguntaba si no te importaría dedicarnos unos minutos para...

No llegó a terminar la frase. Vladimir se había quedado pálido como la cera. La contemplaba de hito en hito, con la mirada desenfocada... Isabella fue consciente de la tensión de Edward.

—No estoy de servicio, señor Volturi —le explicó—. No está obligado a recibirnos, si no quiere.

—Oh, no... adelante —la respuesta de Vladimir no fue muy entusiasta, pero se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar—. Es que me ha sorprendido mucho verte, Isabella. Supongo que llevo más tiempo descolgado de la familia de lo que pensaba. Yo creía que aún seguías en... —se interrumpió, ruborizado—. Bueno, supongo que tu sentencia habrá sido anulada, ¿no?

—Sí, en efecto, mi sentencia ha sido anulada. Al parecer, casi todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que la justicia fue un poquito ciega en mi caso.

Sabía que había dado en el blanco. Azorado, Vladimir se apresuró a desviar la mirada antes de invitarlos a sentarse en el salón. De una manera u otra, aquello debía de suponer una dura prueba para su cuñado. O consideraba como muy probable que ella hubiera sido forzada a servir a los fines del asesino de Demetri, o sabía perfectamente que había pagado con dos años de cárcel por un crimen que había cometido él.

Edward se sentó en un sillón, frente a una mesa baja, mientras ella lo hacía en el sofá.

—¿Café? ¿Té?

—No, gracias, señor Volturi. Puede que no haya sido muy exacto con lo que le he dicho hace un momento. Es cierto que no estoy aquí de parte de la Agencia, pero tampoco se trata de una visita de cortesía. Se lo diré claramente: estoy convencido de que Isabella no cometió el crimen del que fue acusada. Y de que el verdadero asesino se me escapó entre los dedos —le sostuvo la mirada—. No pretendo volver a cometer ese error. Dígame... ¿qué diablos es lo que intenta esconder usted en todo este asunto?

Isabella recordó en aquel instante lo que Edward le había dicho apenas el día anterior: _quiero que sepas que, a pesar de lo que me veas hacer en tal o cual momento, detrás_ _de esa apariencia siempre se esconderá el hombre que tienes delante de ti ahora_ _mismo_. Le parecía mentira que aquel hombre trajeado, de gesto duro, con aquel implacable brillo en los ojos, fuera el mismo Edward Cullen con el que había empezado a familiarizarse.

—No estoy escondiendo nada, Cullen —pronunció Vladimir mientras se dejaba caer en una silla. Había cierto matiz de furia en su voz, pero su expresión era absolutamente impasible—. ¿Por qué habría de pensar usted otra cosa?

—Para empezar, por este apartamento —miró a su alrededor, deteniéndose en la minúscula cocina encajada en una esquina de la habitación—. Usted solía vivir a todo tren. ¿Qué es lo qué pasó?

—Pregúntele a Isabella. Quizá ella fuera desahuciada de la fortuna de los Volturi de una manera mucho más dramática que la mía, pero apuesto a que su reacción no fue muy diferente. ¿Qué tal te van a ti las cosas, Isabella? ¿Echas de menos las fiestas? —le preguntó con un tono mezclado de resentimiento y desafío—. ¿Echas de menos a los que se llamaban a sí mismos tus amigos? ¿Aquellos encuentros familiares, con mi querida madre y mi hermano mayor peleándose sobre cómo llevar mejor el negocio, mientras Rosalie no abría la boca, tú bebías vaso tras vaso de vino y yo era olímpicamente ignorado? —se volvió hacia Edward—. ¿Se acuerda de aquella edificante historia bíblica que nos enseñaban en la escuela dominical? ¿La de la repentina conversión de San Pablo en el camino a Damasco? Bueno, pues lo mismo me pasó a mí, agente Cullen. Un día vi la luz. Se abrieron mis ojos. Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que no me gustaba la vida que llevaba, de que ni siquiera yo mismo me gustaba... Así que decidí dar un giro radical. Y desde entonces nunca he sido tan feliz. Este lugar, para mí... —abrió los brazos—... representa la libertad. Es imposible que Jane quiera algún día visitarme aquí, lo cual me satisface enormemente. De vez en cuando quedo con Rosalie a comer en el centro. Siempre cumpliendo la tácita regla de no mencionar a esa maldita compañía que tan cerca estuvo de destruirnos —tuvo que hacer una pausa para respirar, en medio de aquel torrente de palabras—. Sé que ella consiguió la custodia de Carlie, Isabella. La está cuidando bien.

—No hemos venido aquí para hablar de su hermana —lo interrumpió Edward antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de decir algo—. Como ya le he dicho, creo que alguien se las arregló para hacer que Isabella pareciera culpable del crimen. Y estoy investigando a los miembros de la familia Volturi que pudieron sacar algún tipo de beneficio de la muerte de Demetri —se encogió de hombros—. Usted está intentando persuadirme de que Tenn-Chem no le importa lo más mínimo, eso es evidente... pero aun así me gustaría saber dónde estaba la noche en que explotó el avión. Por cierto, yo procedo de una familia de rígidos presbiterianos, que lógicamente me mandaban a la escuela dominical todas las semanas. Y creo que la analogía de su caso con la conversión de San Pablo es un tanto exagerada.

—Quizá tenga razón —repuso Vladimir, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero eso sigue sin cambiar el hecho de que no tengo ningún deseo de volver a la vida que solía llevar antes. Además, por lo poco que leí en la prensa sobre el asunto, alguien cambió el paquete que contenía el regalo de Carlie por otro idéntico que escondía una bomba. Ese paquete bomba pudo haber estado en el armario de Carlie durante semanas.

—Y así fue —asintió Edward—. Pero alguien activó el temporizador en algún momento de las dos horas que precedieron a la explosión. La prensa nunca reparó en aquel hecho, ni tampoco surgió en el juicio, dado que el resto de las pruebas contra su hermana parecían lo suficientemente definitivas. Por eso comprenderá usted mi interés por saber dónde estaba usted en aquella horquilla de dos horas...

Isabella había estado observando a Vladimir, pero en aquel instante se volvió hacia Edward.

—Tienes razón... aquel detalle no fue mencionado en mi juicio. Ni yo misma lo conocía —pronunció, tensa—. Eso lo cambia todo, Edward. Durante toda aquella tarde, prácticamente no me separé de aquel paquete. Fui a hacer algunos recados, y después tuve que recoger a Carlie. Habría sido imposible que alguien me lo hubiera cambiado durante ese tiempo...

—No tuvieron que cambiártelo, Bella —se apresuró a señalarle Edward—. El temporizador fue activado por control remoto, según afirmaron los expertos. Al parecer funcionaba al igual que los mandos a distancia de los televisores... No era necesario abrir la caja para que estallara la bomba. El sistema tenía un alcance de unos veinte metros a la redonda.

—Entonces yo soy su hombre, agente —Vladimir se levantó bruscamente, haciendo gala de aquel característico tono de desdeñosa burla que tan bien recordaba Isabella. Le tendió las muñecas—. Espóseme y lléveme detenido. Aquella noche pasé por casa de Rose justo cuando Isabella se marchaba, así que probablemente traspuse ese mágico ámbito de veinte metros durante la horquilla fatal de las dos horas. Activé el mecanismo con mi anillo especial descodificador, y poco después mi hermano y su nuevo cuñado saltaban por los aires.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando, consternada.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? No hay nada divertido en todo esto, Vladimir... ¡nada! —le tembló la voz—. Demetri no fue ni un buen marido ni un buen hermano, eso es un hecho, pero no se merecía que lo asesinaran. Y, por si lo has olvidado, había otras dos personas en aquel avión... ¡personas inocentes cuya muerte aún están llorando sus familias!

Se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento de su exabrupto, se había levantado. Había cerrado los puños, crispada. Vio que su cuñado bajaba la vista.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto —murmuró en voz baja—. Esto no es ninguna broma.

—Pero usted no estaba bromeando —intervino Edward, sombrío—. Usted estaba intentando despistarnos Volturi... distraernos del único hecho que usted se ha esforzado por esconder, y que no es el detalle de que tuviera o no oportunidad de activar esa bomba a distancia. Solo se lo voy a preguntar una vez más: ¿qué es lo que está intentando ocultarnos?

—Te has dejado la puerta abierta, cariño. ¿Qué te gustaría cenar esta noche? ¿Quizá un poco de comida china?

El hombre que acababa de aparecer en el umbral aparentaba algunos años menos que Vladimir... y era de una belleza espectacular. Llevaba gafas oscuras y un bastón blanco de invidente.

—Oh, no me había dado cuenta de que tenías invitados —exclamó, sonriendo amablemente. Se acercó a ellos sin vacilar, tendiéndoles la mano—. Soy Stefan, el novio de Vladimir.

Vladimir miró en aquel instante a Edward, con expresión apagada.

—Supongo que acaba de descubrir mi secreto, agente Cullen.

_**Hola!**_

_**Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Un abrazo al estilo Emmett! **_


	10. Tumba

A Stefan le tembló la sonrisa. Dejando caer la mano, se volvió hacia Vladimir.

—Yo creía que habíamos superado este tipo de cosas —le dijo con tono suave.

De repente sus movimientos se hicieron torpes y, al regresar hacia la puerta, tropezó con una mesa.

—¡No! —exclamó Vladimir, apresurándose a detenerlo—.Tienes razón, Stefan. Ese tipo de cosas están superadas. Por favor, quédate —le suplicó—. Me... me gustaría presentarte a mi cuñada, Isabella Volturi, y a Edward Cullen, el agente encargado de la investigación del asesinato de mi hermano.

Así que ese era el motivo por el que Vladimir había dejado atrás su antigua vida, pensó Isabella, consternada, mientras estrechaba la mano de Rumanoff.

—¿Tendrá Vladimir que llamar a su abogado, señor Cullen? —le preguntó Stefan a Edward, tenso.

—Quizá hace unos minutos sí, pero ahora... dudo que sea necesario —se volvió hacia Vladimir, casi con un gesto impaciente—. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué significa esto? Yo no estoy aquí para juzgar el estilo de vida de nadie. Si fuera así, tendría usted todo el derecho del mundo, y el deber, de echarme de su casa.

—Durante todos estos años estuviste viviendo una mentira, intentando adaptarte a lo que tu hermano y tu madre consideraban era lo aceptable —pronunció Isabella en un impulso—. ¡Oh, Vladimir... cuánto debes de haber sufrido!

—Cómo tú, ¿no, Isabella? —sonrió, entristecido—. Y Rose. Entre todos, formábamos una familia muy rara. Yo solía culpar a Demetri de eso, pero, al fin y al cabo, él no pudo evitar convertirse en la persona en que se convirtió. Jane intentó encajarnos a la fuerza en el molde de los Volturi tan pronto como fuimos lo suficientemente mayores como para que nos enviara a un internado —se encogió de hombros, con gesto cansino—. Me alegro de que Carlie haya escapado a ese destino. Sé que mi madre pretendía hacer lo mismo con ella cuando cumpliera seis años.

—¿Que ella qué? —Isabella abrió mucho los ojos, indignada—. Tal vez Jane pretendiera eso, pero yo nunca lo habría permitido. Siempre pensé que a vosotros tres os había educado de una forma bárbara y horrible...

—Demetri no pensaba lo mismo. De hecho, esa era precisamente la educación que le tenía reservada a Carlie. Sinceramente, Isabella... cuando te acusaron de su asesinato, secretamente sospeché que ese había sido tu motivo para matarlo... impedir que tu hija recibiera el mismo tipo de desgraciada y traumática educación que habíamos recibido los demás. Pero luego me di cuenta de que esa hipótesis no resistía el contraste con la realidad. Jane habría insistido, de todas formas, en educar a Carlie para convertirla en una Volturi. Y tú no habrías podido evitarlo.

—Eso es discutible —le espetó Edward—. Pero lo que es indiscutible es que Rosalie no podrá imponerse a su madre y terminar ganando... ¿Es posible que Carlie esté ya matriculada en un internado?

—Eso me temo. Después de todo, está destinada a dirigir Tenn-Chem cuando alcance la mayoría de edad, y Jane querrá asegurarse de que su amada compañía será capitaneada, cuando llegue el momento, por alguien tan dura e implacable como ella —Vladimir esbozó una amarga sonrisa—. Mi madre aborrece la debilidad en todas sus formas...

—El cumpleaños de Carlie es pasado mañana — pronunció Isabella—. ¿Quieres decir que Rose va a ceder a los deseos de Jane para enviarla a esa... a esa cárcel tan pronto como termine de apagar las velas de su tarta, maldita sea?

—Eso mismo fue lo que hizo con nosotros. Dado que mi cumpleaños cae en julio, Jane solía matricularme en cursos acelerados de verano para que pudiera adelantarme a mis compañeros cuando, en septiembre, reanudara las clases de la escuela.

Stefan se acercó para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro, cariñoso, y Vladimir le lanzó una agradecida sonrisa antes de continuar:

—Sin embargo, aunque no veo muy a menudo a Rose, he notado un gran cambio en su persona desde que Carlie vive con ella. No estoy tan seguro de que termine cediendo a las imposiciones de Jane.

Isabella se dijo que eso a ella no le bastaba... ya que entrañaba la posibilidad de que, al cabo de dos días, el mundo de Carlie se viera completamente trastornado por segunda vez en su corta vida. E incluso aunque finalmente ella consiguiera recuperar su custodia, quizá para entonces el daño fuera ya irreparable. De repente la asaltó un débil eco del mismo tipo de terror que había experimentado justo antes de que su hija cayera por el precipicio. Sí. Carlie estaba en peligro. Pero, en esa ocasión, sabía perfectamente en qué consistía ese peligro. Y, en aquel instante, no estaban haciendo otra cosa que perder el tiempo. Un tiempo que no tenían. Como si hubiera percibido su repentina inquietud, Edward se levantó rápidamente del sillón.

—Aprecio la información que nos ha proporcionado, Volturi. Sin embargo, antes de marcharme, me gustaría hacerle una última pregunta. ¿Cómo murió su padre?

—Sabía que terminaría preguntándome eso —sonrió, irónico—. Una noche se quedó trabajando hasta muy tarde en el laboratorio, experimentando con unas sustancias muy delicadas... que hicieron explosión —su expresión se endureció—. Nunca fue un hombre de negocios. Solo era un científico excelente, que acababa de descubrir un compuesto para cierto tipo de medicación que habría podido reducir su precio de coste a la mitad. Quería publicar la fórmula en las revistas científicas, solo para asegurarse de que su hallazgo pudiera beneficiar a los pacientes e impedir que alguna gran industria farmacéutica bloqueara su difusión, para mantener los precios altos. Yo apenas tenía cuatro o cinco años, pero todavía me acuerdo de la discusión que mantuvo con mi madre sobre ese tema... probablemente porque fue la única vez en que lo recuerdo plantándole cara.

—¿Qué sucedió con esa fórmula después de su muerte?

—Buena pregunta —Vladimir sonrió, tenso—. Nunca llegó a salir al mercado. Pero, curiosamente, varios meses después Tenn-Chem consiguió dejar de ser una pequeña compañía para empezar a codearse con los grandes. Al contrario que mi padre, mi madre demostró tener una excelente cabeza para los negocios, agente Cullen.

—¿Es usted consciente de lo que me está diciendo?

No era realmente una pregunta, pero Vladimir asintió de todas formas.

—Sí, claro que soy consciente de ello. Y también de que no estamos hablando solamente de la muerte de mi padre. Cualquiera de los miembros de la familia Volturi posee suficientes conocimientos técnicos para fabricar una bomba, pero solo Jane sería moralmente capaz de preparar un montaje semejante.

—Eso es algo que tendré que comprobar —repuso lentamente Edward, pensativo—. Gracias de nuevo por su ayuda. Señor Rumanoff... me alegro de haberlo conocido.

—Lo mismo digo.

Momentos después, Isabella y Edward salían del edificio para dirigirse hacia el coche.

—¿Te has creído esa historia que ha contado sobre Jane? —le preguntó ella.

—No lo sé —frunció el ceño—. No puedo sacudirme la impresión de que, durante todo el tiempo, Vladimir me ha estado manipulando. Incluso cuando descubrí que me había ocultado el hecho de que era gay, aun así sospeché que seguía guardándose algo...

—Yo también —se apartó el cabello de la frente con gesto nervioso—. Pero sí que me creí lo de que probablemente Carlie haya sido matriculada en un internado, Edward, y estoy aterrorizada... He oído a Rose hablar de Hartley House. Es un internado de reglas increíblemente estrictas, donde se castiga a los niños por la más leve infracción... Si Carlie cree que yo dejé de verla porque ya no la quería... ¿cómo podrá soportar que la separen de Rosalie para enviarla a un sitio como Hartley? Pase lo que pase... no puedo permitirlo.

Ya habían llegado al coche cuando, volviéndose hacia ella, Edward la tomó de los hombros.

—Si estás hablando en serio, olvídalo. Hace unos días no podía consentir que te llevaras a Carlie, y aunque desde entonces todo lo demás ha cambiado, eso no. A eso se le llama secuestro.

—¿Cómo puede ser secuestro cuando yo soy su madre, maldita sea? —le espetó, furiosa.

—¡Porque Rosalie tiene su custodia legal! —también había alzado la Voz, sin darse cuenta—. Mira... ¿por qué no continuamos la conversación en el coche? —sugirió, ya más calmado.

—No hay nada más que hablar —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para disimular el temblor de sus manos—. ¿Sabes? —lo miró con los ojos brillantes—. Estaba tan segura de que anoche me mentiste cuando me dijiste que no habías tenido un hijo, Edward... Yo había oído lo contrario. Pero ahora sé que tenía que estar mal informada porque, si hubieras tenido realmente un hijo, habrías comprendido, sin necesidad de que yo te lo explicara, lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo. Si hubieras tenido un hijo y lo hubieras perdido, sabrías el infierno por el que estoy pasando. Pero no puedes comprenderlo. No puedes.

—Quizá lo comprenda mejor de lo que tú crees — replicó con tono inexpresivo, aunque un brillo de emoción asomó por un instante a sus ojos verdes—. Y por eso mismo, y porque me importa lo que te suceda a ti y a Carlie, no puedo consentir que se la quites a Rosalie sin haber limpiado antes tu buen nombre... averiguando quién puso realmente aquella bomba. Hace un par de días, estabas de acuerdo conmigo en que no podías obligar a tu hija a que llevara una vida de fugitiva, escapando continuamente. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado desde entonces?

—No estoy segura.

Ya más tranquila, desaparecido su ataque de furia, Isabella se pasó una mano temblorosa por los ojos. Se arrepentía de haberlo atacado de esa manera. Edward tenía razón. Por muy desagraciada que pudiera ser Carlie en un internado como Hartley House, lo sería aun más si la secuestraba para obligarla a llevar una existencia de fugitiva de la justicia. Eso sería todavía más traumático para ella. Lo sabía. Y lo había sabido dos días atrás. ¿Por qué entonces parecía haber cambiado de idea?

—Es esta sensación que tengo... Tengo el presentimiento de que va a sucederle algo terrible, Edward. Sé que te parecerá una locura, pero...

—No me parece ninguna locura —se frotó la mandíbula con gesto preocupado—. Ese presentimiento que tienes... ¿crees que se encuentra expuesta a un peligro inminente?

—No —admitió—. No es como lo de ayer. No es que tema que vaya a atropellarla un coche esta misma tarde, o algo parecido... Simplemente tengo la sensación de que algo la está amenazando... un peligro que estuviera cada vez más cerca... ¿Hay alguna manera de averiguar si ya está matriculada en Hartley?

—Sí, yo puedo encargarme de eso. Mañana me dedicaré a contrastar la declaración que presentó Jane ante el juez —como si acabara de tomar una decisión trascendental, aspiró profundamente y la miró con una extraña y sombría intensidad—. Pero, a partir de ahora, tú estarás fuera de esto, Bella. Nunca debí haberte metido en este lío, sobre todo sabiendo lo mucho que has sufrido durante estos dos últimos años. Esto te está destrozando. Y tu implicación directa en el caso termina aquí.

Era la primera vez que se había quedado sola en su casa, pero no tenía la sensación de estar invadiendo su espacio privado, o su intimidad. Abrió la nevera para ver lo que tenía. A unos pasos de ella, Sam dormitaba en su alfombra. Si no tenía esa sensación, era porque no había nada personal ni íntimo que invadir, pensó mientras volvía a cerrar la nevera. El contenido de su frigorífico, o más bien su carencia del mismo, era un perfecto ejemplo de ello: unos pocos huevos, algo de leche y un bote de mostaza sin abrir. El congelador, en cambio, estaba lleno de comida precocinada.

Aquella tarde había tenido que hacer uso de todos sus poderes de persuasión para convencerlo de que no la marginara de las investigaciones. De hecho, la persuasión había fallado. La discusión se había prolongado durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Y solamente había logrado convencerlo recurriendo al chantaje...

—De acuerdo —le había espetado cuando se detuvieron frente a su casa—. Mañana llamaré a Jane para hacerle algunas preguntas. Si eso no funciona, buscaré a Rose y procuraré convencerla. Si eso tampoco funciona, entonces...

—Así lo único que conseguirás es enturbiar las aguas de manera que será imposible ver nada claro... Mira, estoy intentando apartarte de todo esto por tu propio bien, maldita sea.

—¿Por mi propio bien, dices? —ya a punto de salir del coche, se había vuelto hacia él, indignada—. Durante dos años enteros he tenido que soportar que la gente tomase decisiones por mi propio bien, Edward... ¡y no estoy dispuesta a seguir consintiéndolo! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Ella es mi hija! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Esto es algo que nadie tiene derecho a decidir por mí... ni siquiera tú! Con aquel exabrupto había conseguido que Edward hiciera algunas concesiones. Al menos, era un comienzo.

—Ahora mismo me voy a la Agencia a buscar la declaración judicial de Jane —mientras Isabella salía del coche, aliviada y un tanto sorprendida de haberse impuesto finalmente en la discusión, Edward le lanzó las llaves de su casa—. Lo que no te consentiré, Bella, es que me acompañes allí. Si alguien te reconociera, me obligarían a justificar tu presencia y me ganaría una bien merecida expulsión del cuerpo. Mira, ¿podrías cuidar a Sam mientras tanto y esperar mis noticias? Esto me llevará probablemente unas cuantas horas, y no quiero que el perro pase hambre mientras espera hasta que vuelva.

Isabella había aceptado dar de comer a su perro. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Era consciente de que estaba arriesgando su trabajo por ella. Lo que no sabía era por qué.

—No he tenido que seducirlo precisamente, ¿verdad, chico? —le preguntó a Sam, que agitó alegremente el rabo a modo de respuesta—. Hace ya bastante tiempo que los hombres no caen rendidos a mis pies. Entonces, ¿cómo es que está haciendo todo esto por mí?

El viejo labrador intentó levantarse, pero al cabo de unos segundos renunció, vencido por el esfuerzo, y la miró como disculpándose. El propio Sam era en sí una pista, pensó Isabella, agachándose para acariciarle las orejas. Miró a su alrededor, curiosa. Aquella cocina también era una pista, desde la comida preparada del congelador hasta las cortinas con volantes de la ventana.

Entró en el salón, frunciendo el ceño. Sí, una mujer había vivido allí antes: la esposa de Edward, fallecida en un accidente de tráfico. Y nada de aquella casa había cambiado desde la última vez que había salido de allí... para nunca volver. Eso explicaba la cortina de volantes de la ventana de la cocina. O las sábanas rosa pastel de la habitación de invitados. O el tapete de puntilla de la caja de pañuelos del cuarto de baño.

Por otro lado, aquella casa no era en absoluto un santuario. No había fotografías de la mujer a la que había amado. Aunque nada hubiera cambiado en ella desde la muerte de su esposa, no podía creer que Edward lo hubiera conservado todo deliberadamente, a modo de homenaje a su memoria. No. Dudaba que incluso fuera consciente de ello.

_Un condenado a muerte_, pensó de repente. Se repetía la impresión que había tenido dos días atrás. Tuvo un escalofrío cuando, al mirar a su alrededor, lo comprendió todo. Aquella casa no era un santuario, sino una tumba. Se dejó caer en el sofá. Le flaqueaban las piernas. Sí, una vez había existido un hombre llamado Edward Cullen. Pero diez años atrás aquel hombre había dejado de vivir. Desde el principio, Isabella había sospechado que, en el fondo, Edward se consideraba responsable de algo que había sucedido en el pasado y de lo que nunca había sido capaz de perdonarse. Ahora ya sabía lo que era. Se culpaba de la muerte de su esposa. Y se había impuesto a sí mismo la condena de cerrarse al mundo, sumergirse en su trabajo y

hacerse más y más invisible a cada día que pasaba.

Se había encerrado a sí mismo en una galería de la muerte. Pero su teoría no era del todo acertada... el hombre que antaño había existido no había sido borrado del todo. La celda que lo encerraba podía ser abierta con dos llaves, y una de aquellas llaves era el viejo perro que seguía dormitando en la cocina. La otra llave que había liberado a Edward era la propia Isabella. Se levantó del sofá para pasear inquieta por el salón. Miró sin interés la colección de vídeos que ocupaban un estante encima del televisor. Sam era un vínculo con el pasado de Edward, un vínculo con la esposa que había perdido. Pero... ¿qué clase de poder podía ejercer ella misma sobre Edward... para haber sido capaz de devolverlo a la vida, aunque solo hubiese sido temporalmente?

—Que me aspen si lo sé —musitó casi furiosa. Sacó una cinta, ojeó la cubierta y volvió a colocarla en su lugar—. Yo solo soy una mujer que ha echado a perder casi completamente su vida, y que aun así se niega a rendirse. Si hay algo sexy en eso, me gustaría saberlo...

La cinta contigua a la que acababa de sacar no tenía cubierta ni tarjeta identificativa. De todas formas, la insertó en el aparato de vídeo. Cualquier pista, hasta la más insignificante, le serviría para intentar comprender a Edward Cullen...

Apareció una imagen. Al principio le costó identificarla, ya que era un primer plano muy cercano, pero cuando la cámara se fue alejando pudo distinguir una hilera de botones en el frente de un vestido. Al alejarse aún más, la tela estampada se convirtió en un vestido de mujer, abultado por un vientre de embarazada. Un par de manos aparecieron en el cuadro, apoyándose suavemente sobre el prominente estómago, para extenderse luego hacia la cámara con un gesto nervioso.

No se oía ningún sonido. Cuando Isabella ya se levantaba del sofá, se quedó paralizada. La cámara se había colocado finalmente a una distancia normal. La mujer embarazada, joven y con el cabello oscuro muy corto, se había vuelto a medias en un intento de esconder su figura. La expresión de su rostro reflejaba una curiosa mezcla de deseo y reluctancia.

De repente, la mirada de Isabella se vio atraída por el cachorrillo negro que se hallaba a sus pies. Y por la cortina de volantes que se distinguía en la ventana de la cocina.

—... creo que este maldito trasto ya está funcionando. Vamos, Anne, vuélvete y sonríe a la cámara.

Era la voz de Edward. Y aquella joven morena tenía que ser su mujer... su mujer en avanzado estado de gestación. Todavía con el mando a distancia en la mano Isabella cayóde rodillas frente al televisor.

_**Hola! **_

_**Siento no haber actualizado el jueves, sinceramente no me quedó un solo minuto libre para subir el cap. Pero ya está espero que les haya gustado. **_


	11. Negación

—Por favor, Edward... estoy gorda... y fea —gemía la joven, protestando.

Se estaba mordiendo el labio, y era posible ver las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos.

—Por favor, Annie —pronunció Edward con un tono de ternura que Isabella jamás había escuchado antes—. Eres preciosa, ¿Cómo podrías no serlo cuando llevas a nuestro hijo en tu seno? Mira, Sam piensa lo mismo.

La cámara bajó para enfocar al perro, y se oyó una carcajada. El cachorrillo miraba embelesado a su ama, agitando enérgicamente el rabo contra la alfombra. De repente, como si no pudiera soportar ni un segundo más sentado, se levantó y mordió una de las zapatillas de Anne, jugando.

—¡Edward! Quítamelo de encima, Edward... ¡me está destrozando la zapatilla!

Se oyó un chasqueo de dedos, y el perro soltó inmediatamente su improvisado juguete para mirar a la cámara. Segundos después la imagen se estabilizó, como si hubiera colocado la cámara sobre un punto de apoyo, y Edward apareció de pronto al lado de su esposa.

—Solo es un cachorrillo, cariño —la atrajo hacia sí, sosteniendo al perrito con la otra mano—. Para cuando haya nacido el bebé, ya se habrá tranquilizado un poco. Vamos, ¿qué te parece si posamos los cuatro para la cámara... tú, yo, Sam y Ethan? ¿Qué dices, Annie?

Isabella pensó, con un nudo en la garganta, que aquel Edward no parecía muy distinto del que conocía. Pero había en sus rasgos un aire de esperanza, de ilusión, que había dejado de existir. Obligó suavemente a Anne para que se volviera hacia la cámara.

—Estás chiflado, Edward... —sonrió—. Ethan todavía no ha nacido... ¿cómo quieres que salga en la foto?

—Porque está aquí. Ya es parte de nosotros —le estaba acariciando el vientre con infinita delicadeza cuando, de repente, exclamó sobresaltado—: ¡Me ha dado una patada, Annie! ¿Has visto? ¡Diablos, si parece que está jugando al fútbol ahí dentro!

—Claro que lo he sentido. No es la primera vez que lo hace... Solo espero qué no crezca mucho más antes de nacer, por el amor de Dios. Voy a parecer una bola cuando la semana que viene salgamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario.

—Ethan y Sam crecerán juntos. ¿Has oído eso, amiguito? Vas a tener un perro para ti solo, esperándote para que juegues con él —sonriendo, se agachó para acercar los labios al vientre de su esposa—. Hoy mismo, tu viejo te ha comprado el cachorrillo más bonito que ha podido encontrar, y es todo tuyo. Así que date prisa y sal de ahí, pequeñajo. Todos te estamos esperando.

Isabella contemplaba atónita y embelesada la expresión de su rostro. Era pur amor. Parecía un hombre realizado. Parecía un padre.

—... te quiero, Ethan —sus palabras apenas resultaban audibles. Con los ojos cerrados, en esa ocasión presionó la mejilla contra el vientre de Anne—. Siempre estaré a tu lado, Ethan. Siempre te cuidaré, hijo. Te quiero tanto...

Segundos después se levantaba para acercarse a la cámara. La pantalla quedó a

oscuras.

—Nunca llegó a nacer —Isabella se llevó una mano a la boca, emocionada, inconsciente de las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro—. Murió con su madre en el accidente. Tu Ethan nunca llegó a nacer.

Aquello debió de haber ocurrido muy poco después de que grabaran el vídeo, pensó con amargura. Edward le había dicho que su esposa había muerto cuando ni siquiera llevaban un año de casados, y en el vídeo Anne se había referido a su inminente primer aniversario.

Había tenido una esposa. Y su esposa había estado embarazada cuando murió.

Diez años después, Edward vivía solo en aquella casa, y su único vínculo con el pasado era un perro envejecido cuyo destino no había sido otro que el de servir de compañero de juegos a su hijo.

Le había dicho que estaba equivocada, que él nunca había tenido un hijo. Había mentido... no a ella, sino a sí mismo. Se había estado mintiendo a sí mismo durante diez años, porque esa había sido la única forma de soportar el dolor.

—Oh, Edward... ¿es que no te das cuenta? —susurró con voz temblorosa—. Tú tuviste un hijo. Estaba vivo, y debió de haber sabido, de haber intuido que tenía un padre que lo quería tanto. Tú se lo dijiste, Edward. Durante estos diez últimos años fingiste que nunca existió, y... y eso fue un error. Cerraste tu corazón, y durante todo este tiempo él ha estado esperando en la oscuridad a que lo dejaras entrar en tu vida... Y tú también has estado esperando en la oscuridad, Edward. Y seguirás esperando para siempre si no lo dejas entrar de nuevo.

Sam apareció en el umbral de la cocina, agitando el rabo. Lenta y penosamente, se acercó a ella.

—Uno de estos días tendrá que despedirse de ti, Sam —pronunció Isabella mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza—. Él lo sabe, pero no puede soportar la idea... porque, cuando te hayas ido, se quedará completamente solo. Creo que cuando te mira, sigue viendo en realidad al cachorro que fuiste... un animalillo lleno de amor por la criatura que estaba a punto de nacer. Él dice que nunca tuvo un hijo, pero yo creo que cuando te mira, ve a Ethan a tu lado.

Echándole los brazos al cuello, enterró la cara en su pelo. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Por eso se había implicado tanto en su caso. Por eso no había sido capaz de mantenerse indiferente.

Sintió un lengüetazo en una oreja. Al apartarse, vio que Sam la miraba preocupado, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sonrió, enternecida.

—Y todavía hay más, Sam. Que Dios me ayude, pero... creo que me he enamorado de ese hombre.

Tardó en regresar a casa más de lo que había calculado en un principio. No solo había conseguido la declaración original de Jane, sino que había recabado cada informe que había pasado por sus manos. Pero, en el fondo, consciente o inconscientemente, había estado retrasando el momento de volver.

Cuando aparcó frente a la entrada, advirtió aliviado que la casa estaba a oscuras. Isabella solo había dejado encendida la pequeña luz del porche, pero resultaba evidente que se había acostado... Eso era precisamente lo que había estado deseando. La casa estaba silenciosa. En la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de leche para contrarrestar el efecto de las cinco tazas de pésimo café que había consumido en la oficina. Se lo llevó a la mesa y se sentó, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata. Cansado, cerró los ojos... y se enfrentó por fin con el hecho que había estado intentando evitar.

No iba a resultar. Incluso la forma en que estaba reaccionando en ese momento era una prueba de ello. La deseaba tanto que era incapaz de funcionar con un mínimo de eficacia. Y Isabella no parecía advertirlo, pensó, incrédulo. En el fondo, tenía miedo. Estaba asustado.

Al parecer, Isabella no comprendía por qué su cercanía le resultaba tan peligrosa. Cuando hablaba de la mujer que antaño había sido, describía a una mujer objetivamente hermosa... como si ya no lo fuera. Como si aquella hermosura hubiera desaparecido. Craso error. Ni siquiera sospechaba el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para mantener las manos alejadas de ella...

—Estúpido —se recriminó—. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido... Vuélvete a esa condenada oficina si no tienes más remedio, Cullen. Emborráchate y pasa la noche en el sofá. Haz lo que sea, pero deja a esa mujer en paz...

Pensó que Isabella tenía razón. Dos años atrás había sido una mujer objetivamente hermosa. Pero ahora lo era mucho más. Y debía reconocer que, en aquel tiempo, había sentido alguna que otra punzada de deseo por ella... Se levantó para servirse un whisky, llevándose la botella al salón. Bueno, quizá había sido algo más profundo que una simple punzada...

Pero, desde luego, no había sido nada comparable con lo que sintió la noche en que se vieron en la cafetería. Delante de ella, se había repetido una y otra vez que no era su tipo, que nunca podría serlo. Y no había dejado de hacerlo durante los días siguientes... . Pero solo porque era única, irrepetible; porque no había otra como ella. Solo existía una única Isabella Volturi, y allí estaba él, sentado en el sofá y emborrachándose desesperadamente porque la deseaba con locura.

Se sirvió otro whisky. Fue entonces cuando, al alzar la mirada, la vio en el umbral del salón. Sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera despertado bruscamente. No era un efecto de la bebida.

La primera noche que se había quedado en su casa le había prestado un par de camisas, a modo de ropa para dormir, y en aquel instante llevaba una de ellas. No se había molestado en recogerse las mangas. Sus piernas eran de una cremosa blancura.

Los faldones de la camisa le llegaban hasta medio muslo. Se había dejado sin abrochar los primeros botones. Por una vez, no se había recogido el pelo, todavía húmedo después de la ducha.

—¿Es bueno ese whisky? —le preguntó con voz levemente ronca.

—Lo suficiente.

Se dio cuenta de que su tono era firme, así que pensó que al menos el licor debía de haber obrado algún efecto. La deseaba. Con locura. Isabella giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la cocina. Segundos después volvía con un vaso, que le tendió mientras se sentaba en el sofá con las piernas encogidas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí, emborrachándote tú solo?

—Lo siento —pronunció después de servirla—. Solamente quería beber la dosis justa para quedarme dormido.

Intentó en vano desviar la mirada de su preciosa melena. Y ella lo sorprendió mirándola.

—Así que no podías dormir, ¿eh? Pues yo tampoco. Qué casualidad.

Edward la miró por encima del borde de su vaso.

—¿Qué estás intentando decirme Bella?

—Oh, simplemente quería hablar contigo.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

No respondió de inmediato. En lugar de ello, se llevó la copa a los labios. Cuando volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa, Edward tomó repentina conciencia de lo nerviosa que estaba bajo aquella apariencia impasible.

—De acuerdo, seré directa y sincera —se aclaró la garganta—. Creo que en una ocasión te dije que había perdido el hábito de las conversaciones insustanciales, así que ahora no voy a hacer el esfuerzo. Quieres acostarte conmigo, ¿verdad? A duras penas pudo Edward disimular su asombro.

—Ya te dije que sí, Bella. Reconocí las fantasías que había tenido contigo. Y también te dije que la decisión final solo sería tuya —pronunció, esforzándose por mantener un tono firme.

—Entonces eso ya está claro —y continuó tras una ligera vacilación.— Pero... ¿no piensas ir más lejos?

—¿Más lejos? —frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir, Edward —esbozó una mueca de disgusto—. No tengo idea de por qué, pero te atraigo mucho. Puedo entenderlo, porque la atracción es mutua.

Estaba asombrado. Lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad. Como si acabara de confesarle que le gustaba el café con leche.

—Pero necesito saber si eso es todo lo que significa para ti —añadió Isabella—. Porque tengo la sensación de que puede que no sea ese mi caso.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, se cruzó de brazos con gesto protector, disimulando el escote que tan abiertamente había exhibido antes. De alguna forma, Edward se sintió secretamente agradecido por ello. Lo del whisky había sido un error. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza despejada para ese tipo de conversación.

—No te he preguntado por el significado último de la vida, por el amor de Dios... —exclamó, impaciente, al ver que tardaba tanto en contestar—. Vamos, Edward... suéltalo ya. Lo soportaré. Soy una mujer dura. Para ti todo se reduce a eso, ¿no? No hay nada más, ¿verdad?

Quizá realmente fuera una mujer dura, pensó Edward, súbitamente cansado. Desde aquella noche en la cafetería, en todo momento había estado intentando convencerlo de ello. Y también a sí misma. Pero desde entonces habían pasado muchas cosas. Y, dura o no, su naturaleza tenía un límite, un punto de ruptura. Podía romperse. Excepto que jamás se rompería por culpa de un tipo como él. Eso estaba muy claro.

—Mira, Bella, yo soy bueno en mi trabajo, y supongo que mis compañeros de la Agencia también te dirán que soy un tipo decente. Pero, como ya te comenté en una ocasión, ellos no me conocen en absoluto.

La vio pestañear. Fue un movimiento apenas imperceptible, del todo insignificante, y aunque sabía que su reacción era absolutamente inapropiada, no se molestó en luchar contra la oleada de deseo que lo abrumó. ¿Qué sentido tenía?, se preguntó, tenso. Si intentaba apagar cada fuego que Isabella había encendido en su interior, sabía que terminaría abrasándose.

Pero eso no significaba que ella tuviera que chamuscarse...

—Y creo que tú tampoco me conoces —continuó, rotundo—. Si me conocieras, no me habrías hecho esa pregunta. Esto no puede ir más lejos porque, de hecho, ya ha rozado mi límite, Bella. Yo no tengo nada más que darte, aparte de lo que te dije ayer.

—¿Lo has tenido alguna vez?

—No, Bella —se levantó del sofá—. Nunca ha habido nada más. Es como un vacío que tuviera por dentro —la miró, inmóvil en el sofá, y pensó que no podía dejar las cosas así—. Por lo demás, todo sigue igual que ayer. Así que supongo que, por lo menos en un futuro cercano, ya no pronunciarás esa palabra que estaba esperando que pronunciaras, ¿verdad?

Isabella no respondió. Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo con gesto cansado.

—Mañana tendremos un día largo y difícil —comentó, despojándose de la chaqueta y lanzándola sobre una silla cercana. Luego se quitó la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharse los gemelos—. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Isabella alzó en aquel instante la mirada y parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida, como si hubiera interrumpido sus reflexiones.

—¿Qué? Oh —se levantó también—. Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Buenas noches, Edward.

_Estaba en lo cierto_, se dijo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo. Isabella Volturi no iba a romperse ni a venirse abajo por culpa de Edward Cullen. No se había derrumbado cuando la acusaron de asesinato, ni tampoco mientras estuvo en la cárcel.

Por dentro, seguía siendo de acero... Pero entonces... ¿qué habría querido decir cuando le confesó que, en su caso, lo que existía entre ellos podría no ser suficiente para ella? ¿Era posible que...?

_Estás chiflado_, se recriminó, súbitamente furioso. Isabella ya había soportado a un miserable en su vida, y cuando estuviera dispuesta a probar suerte con otro hombre, era seguro que se tomaría su tiempo. Se mostraría cauta y precavida. Y lista. Esa vez se buscaría a alguien digno de ella. No se conformaría con menos. Seguía deseándola. Pero no podía tenerla. La ayudaría a recuperar a su hija y luego saldría de su vida.

—Edward.

Levantó la mirada, sobresaltado. Isabella se hallaba en la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Y aunque había vuelto a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, en esa ocasión no había nada de defensivo en su actitud.

—El caso es que todavía no me has dicho cuál es esa maldita palabra que querías,

y todavía sigues queriendo, que pronuncie... —le espetó con tono impaciente—. ¿Cómo

diablos puedo hacerlo si ni siquiera sé cuál es?

**_Hola! _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, creo que ha sido uno de los capítulos mas emocionantes hasta ahora._**

**_Gracias por sus reviews, follows y likes. _**

**_Un abrazo al estilo Emmett! _**


End file.
